Find me in your memory
by Hinamori Vya
Summary: Luffy dan nami adalah teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak 10 tahun . Namun sebuah kejadian membuat nami tidak mengingat luffy. Fic ini luffy agak ooc ada juga slight zorobin disini di chapyer 2 atau 3. Silahkan menikmati
1. Chapter 1 : Meet

**FIND ME IN YOUR MEMORY**

:

:

 **BY :** HINAMORI VYA

:

:

 **PAIRING :** LUNA ( LUFFY X NAMI )

:

:

 **DISCLAIMER :** ONE PIECE BELONGS ONLY TO EIICHIRO ODA

:

:

 **NB:** Dific Ini Mungkin Luffy Sama Nami Agak Ooc Ya,Harap Dimaklumi Ya . Lalu Di Fic Ini Luffy Umurnya Lebih Tua Dari Nami . Jadi Disini Luffy Berumur 21 Tahun Sedangkan Nami Berumur 17 Tahun , Jadi Yang Masih Bingung Dengan Fanfic Ini atau sekedar kasih kritik dan saran Silahkan Tanyakan Dikolom Review Terima Kasih. Silahkan Membaca .

:

:

 **CHAPTER 1 : MEET YOU**

Di suatu hari disebuah sekolah menengah atas di Tokyo , ibu kota Negara Jepang ini. Seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye panjang sedang melamun, ah tidak lebih tepatnya memperhatikan seseorang pria tampan sekitar berumur 20 tahunan sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berdiri disana dan entah sejak kapan gadis itu memperhatikan pria itu. Ya pria itu , pria berambut hitam acak – acakan dan memiliki bekas luka dibawah matanya itu terus menunggu disana hingga terdengar suara bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan sekolah telah usai.

" Hey , NAMI ! AYO PULANG!"

" Iya … Iya Vivi , tunggu sebentar aku akan merapikan barang- barangku dulu ya ." kata gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Nami kepada temannya.

" Ok deh , aku tunggu digerbang sekolah ya , Nami ." kata temannya.

" Iya.. iya …" kata gadis itu kepada sahabatnya.

Setelah merapikan barang – barangnya gadis cantik itu segera berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya menuju temannya yang sedang menunggunya. Gadis cantik itu berjalan hingga melewati gerbang dan entah tanpa sengaja dia bertatapan langsung dengan pria berambut hitam itu .

" hey !" kata pria itu sambil menahan tangannya . Nami hanya tersenyum menanggapi pria itu lalu berkata,

" Maaf tuan , apakah saya mengenalmu ?" Tanya Nami kepada pria itu dengan ramah. Namun, pria itu terlihat kaget mendengar Nami mengatakan hal tersebut.

" Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku , tapi aku mengenalmu shishishi ."kata pria itu sambil tertawa ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

" Akhirnya aku menemukanmu , Nami," bisik pria itu kepada Nami, tapi Nami hanya memandang pria itu dengan tatapan bingung . Nami terus menatap pria itu hingga pria itu pergi dari sekolahnya mengendarai mobil bugatti veyron merahnya.

:

:

:

Perjalanan pulang sangat melelahkan serta menyenangkan bagi Nami dan temannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Nami dan temannya terus berbincang bincang hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa ada yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi. Seorang pria yang tadi menunggunya disekolah sekarang sedang mengikuti Nami dan temannya secara diam – diam menggunakan mobilnya.

" Ada apa dengannya, kenapa dia tidak ingat padaku ?" Tanya pria itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Pria itu mengambil handphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang.

" Moshi – moshi luffy, ada apa ?" Tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

" Zorro, bisakah kau carikan aku informasi tentang seseorang ?" kata pria itu yang diketahui namanya Luffy.

" Kalau aku boleh tebak pasti tentang gadis itu lagi ya ." tebak seseorang itu yang diketahui bernama Zorro.

" Hm, bisakan ?" Tanya Luffy.

" Bisa sih bisa, tapi bukannya kamu pernah minta dicarikan informasi tentang gadis itu bukannya sudah jelas aku berikan semua informasi dari sekolahnya sekarang hingga alamat rumahnya yang ditinggalinya ." kata Zorro.

" Iya benar kamu udah nyariin aku semua info itu, tapi aku butuh kamu nyari satu info lagi." Kata Luffy.

" Apa?"Tanya Zorro.

" Dia tidak mengingatku. Cari kenapa dia melupakanku ." Suruh Luffy.

"Baik … baik aku akan carikan Bos." Kata Zorro sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Setelah selesai menelpon Luffy kembali memperhatikan gadis berambut oranye itu yang sedang melambaikan tangan dengan temannya.

Dengan cepat Luffy mengemudikan mobilnya menuju gadis yang bernama Nami itu.

" TINT…TINT.. OE … butuh tumpangan , Nami ." kata Luffy yang diberikan tatapan tajam oleh Nami.

" TIDAK!" tolak Nami dengan tegas.

" Ayolah… Lihat langit mulai mendung , sebentar lagi pasti hujan ." bujuk Luffy.

" Sekali tidak ya tidak, maaf saja tapi aku tidak butuh tumpangan dari orang asing ." kata Nami.

" Cih , aku bukan orang asing , kan sudah kubilang bahwa aku mengenalmu ." Bela Luffy.

` " Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu , Tuan ." kata Nami .

" Ok ..OK …namaku Monkey. D . Luffy , panggil aku Luffy, puas sekarang naiklah aku akan mengantarmu ." kata Luffy.

" Tidak ." Kata Nami menolak.

" Hish, terserah lah kalau kamu gak mau ." kata Luffy frustasi lalu meninggalkan Nami. Namun sebelum Luffy menancapkan gasnya hujan tiba – tiba turun dengan derasnya.

"HEI, TUNGGU ! " Teriak Nami sambil berlari mengejar mobilnya Luffy.

"Apa !" bentak Luffy sambil menghentikan mobilnya.

" Ano…ummm..Apa tawaranmu yang tadi masih berlaku ?" Tanya Nami agak ragu.

" Tentu saja shishishishi,ayo naik! ." Kata Luffy sambil tertawa senang. Akhirnya Nami berlari kecil menuju ke mobil Luffy .

:

:

:

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam , namun sesekali Nami yang membuka pembicaraan meskipun hanya sekedar menunjukkan arah rumahnya.

" Jadi Luffy – San darimana kamu mengenalku ?" Tanya Nami.

" hmm, panggil Luffy saja tidak usah pakai san dan aku mengenalmu hmmm pikirkan saja sendiri darimana mengenalmu shishishishi ." jawab Luffy. Nami yang mendengar jawaban luffy yang seperti itu langsung kesal kepadanya.

"Luffy aku serius ." kata Nami kesal.

" Shishishi… Kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahu darimana aku mengenalmu sih ?" Tanya Luffy.

" Kau tahu , kau itu orang asing , tapi…entah kenapa aku merasa sudah dekat denganmu sangat lama sekali." Jawab Nami. Sebelum Luffy berbicara , Nami memotong pembicaraannya.

" Luffy , rumah depan itu rumahku ." Kata Nami Luffy langsung menghentikan mobilnya saat sampai dirumah yang dituju Nami. Didepan rumah Nami sudah ada yang menunggunya yaitu seorang gadis cantik berambut biru dengan membawa payung .

"Terima kasih ya Luffy atas tumpangannya ." Kata Nami sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sama-sama shishishi ." kata Luffy. Saat Nami turun dari mobilnya Luffy langsung membuka jendelanya lalu berkata.

" Hitsashiburi Nojiko nee-san ." sapa Luffy kepada gadis berambut biru tersebut sambil tersenyum. Nami dan gadis yang disapa Luffy pun kaget mendengarnya.

" LUFFY!" teriak gadis yang disapa Luffy sambil berlari gadis itu berlari kearahnya sontak Luffy keluar dari mobilnya.

" Darimana saja kau, bagaimana kabarmu, bagaimana kabar keluargamu, terus gimana caranya kamu tahu kami ada disini ?" Tanya gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Nojiko itu kepada Luffy.

"Slow down Nee-san , satu- satu kalau nanya." kata Luffy.

"Ah gak penting , ayo masuk dulu jawabnya didalam aja. Oh ya udah lama banget ya gak ketemu, sayangnya otausan lagi dinas di Saporo sih, kalu dia tahu kamu kemari pasti dia sangat senang ." kata Nojiko sambil menarik Luffy menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Seketika itu juga Nami bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang, Nami hanya mengikuti mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya –tanya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ?" Tanya Nami dalam hati.

:

:

:

Sepanjang menit Luffy ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh nojiko hingga Luffy sendiri susah untuk menjawabnya satu persatu. Sedangkan disisi lain, Nami hanya diam memperhatikan kakaknya yang heboh melihat Luffy.

" Nee-chan aku masuk kamar dulu ya , aku mau ganti baju ." kata Nami pamit .

" iya .. iya…" kata Nojiko.

" Jadi Luffy jawab pertanyaanku tadi ." suruh Nojiko kepada Luffy.

" Tadi pertanyaannya apa saja Nee-san shishishi ?" Tanya luffy sambil ketawa.

" hahahaha gimana kabarmu, terus kabar keluargamu dan satu lagi bagaimana kamu tahu kami pindah kesini ?" Tanya Nojiko kembali.

"Shishishishi kabarku dan keluargaku baik Nee-san , lalu aku tahu kalian pindah kekota ini yah selama beberapa tahun ini aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari infomasi tentang kalian shishishi ." kata Luffy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Pantas saja beberapa tahun ini aku dan otausan merasa ada yang ngikuti terus ." kata Nojiko sweetdrop.

"Shishishi .. owari Nee-san ." kata Luffy sambil tertawa .seketika Luffy teringat bagaimana Nami bisa melupakannya , tapi sebelum berbicara ada telepon masuk mengganggu Luffy.

" Sebentar ya Nee-san , aku jawab teleponnya dulu." Kata Luffy pamit.

" iya, jawab dulu teleponnya siapa tahu penting." Kata Nojiko.

" Moshi – moshi, ne Sanji…hai aku akan segera kesana . ya tolong urus dulu berkas – berkas yang dibutuhkan untuk rapat nanti. Iya .. iya.. aku gak telat lagi. Ok aku tutup ya ." Kata Luffy didalam telepon.

" Sumimasen , Nee-san aku gak bisa lama aku harus ke kantor,ada rapat yang harus aku datangi ." kata Luffy.

" Gak papa, luffy. Tunggu sebentar biar Nami yang mengantarmu keluar ya, sebentar aku panggilkan dulu. Tunggu dsini jangan kemana – mana !" perintahnya, tak beberapa lama Nami keluar dari kamarnya .

"Jadi kamu mau pulang." Kata Nami sambil berjalan menuju keluar rumahnya.

"Iya , aku akan sering- sering kesini kalau sempat, dan juga ." sambil mendekati Nami lalu Luffy mencium pipinya lalu berkata.

" Carilah aku dalam ingatanmu, jangan lupakan aku lagi ok." Bisik Luffy lalu berlari menuju mobilnya sambil tertawa membiarkan Nami berdiri shock dengan wajah memerah sambil memegang pipinya.

TO BE CONTINUE

:

:

Terima kasih telah membaca ficku yang telah aku buat ini,bila ada kesalahan kata ataupun tulisan aku mint maaf , tolong berikan kritik dan saran kedalam kolom review . nantikan chapter 2 nya


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

**FIND ME IN YOUR MEMORY**

 **:**

 **:**

 **By : Hinamori vya**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Pairing : LuNa ( Luffy x Nami )**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

 **:**

 **:**

 **NB:** **Dific Ini Mungkin Luffy Sama Nami Agak Ooc Ya,Harap Dimaklumi Ya . Lalu Di Fic Ini Luffy Umurnya Lebih Tua Dari Nami . Jadi Disini Luffy Berumur 21 Tahun Sedangkan Nami Berumur 17 Tahun , Jadi Yang Masih Bingung Dengan Fanfic Ini atau sekedar kasih kritik dan saran Silahkan Tanyakan Dikolom Review Terima Kasih. Silahkan Membaca .**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Chapter 2 : flashback ( 10 years ago until now )**

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut hitam seorang anak kecil berumur 11 tahun ,anak itu berdiam diri sambil memainkan ayunan ditaman yang terletak dipusat kota kecil di Hokaido, tidak ada yang menemani anak itu bermain, bahkan anak – anak yang sedang bermain ditaman tidak ada yang mengajaknya bermain .

"Huh, lebih baik aku pulang saja disini tidak seru. Tidak ada yang mau main sama aku ." kata anak itu sebal. Akhirnya anak itu berjalan pulang kerumahnya,namun saat dia berjalan ada yang memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Hei,kamu !" mendengar seseorang memanggilnya ,sentak anak itu memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menengok kebelakang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil manis berambut oranye pendek berlari kepadanya.

Sambil tersenyum gadis kecil itu berkata ."Aku Nami, umurku 7 tahun. Ayo berteman !" . Mendengar gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya sontak anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya " Aku Monkey. D. Luffy,biasa dipanggil Luffy ,umurku 11 tahun shishishishi aku suka berteman ." .

"Wah ketawamu lucu sekali Luff-nii hahahaha." Kata gadis kecil itu yang namanya Nami.

"Luff-nii ?" kata Luffy bingung.

"Iya . Luff-nii ...karena Luff-nii lebih tua dari aku ,aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan nii gak papa kan ?" tanya Nami.

"shishishishi tentu saja gak papa."kata Luffy senang.

:

:

:

Selama kurang lebih setengah tahun Luffy kecil selalu bermain dengan Nami kecil hingga keluarga mereka sudah saling kenal. Luffy kecil selalu mengajak nami bermain dirumahnya begitu pula Nami kecil sering mengajak Luffy dirumahnya. Bahkan sampai – sampai orang tua mereka memasukkan Nami kedalam sekolah yang sama dengan Luffy. Seketika Nami diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal Luffy yang membelanya begitu juga sebaliknya bila Luffy terluka Nami yang mengobatinya. Hingga saat natal tiba mereka meranyakan dan saling bertukar kado bersama di rumah Nami.

"Nami, aku punya sesuatu untukmu.."kata Luffy dengan semangat.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu Luff – nii ." kata Nami tak kalah semangat.

"Luff-nii/ Nami ini untukmu."kata mereka bersamaan .mereka berdua akhirnya membuka kado masing – masing . Kado yang diterima Nami adalah sebuah kalung cantik yang berbandul buah jeruk , sedangkan kado yang diterima Luffy adalah sebuah syal buatan tangan berwarna merah yang berlogo topi jerami.

" Terima kasih Nami/ Luff-nii"kata mereka bersamaan hingga membuat seluruh keluarga mereka geli mendengarnya.

"Aduh... mereka serasi banget ." kata bellemere ibu Nami.

" Benar sangat serasi ." kata ibu Luffy.

Saking senangnya mereka berlari – lari berdua memperlihatkan hadiah yang mereka terima kepada orang tuanya.

"Okasan...otausan...nee-chan lihat nih aku dikasih kalung sama Luff-nii."kata Nami memamerkan kadonya.

"Kaachan ...touchan.. Ace-nii...Sabo-nii shishishi lihat aku punya syal week ." kata Luffy mengejek sedangkan yang lainnya ketawa melihat tingkah mereka. Dengan kesenangan dan kehangatan ini tanpa mereka ketahui ada malapetaka berada didepan mereka.

:

:

:

Mereka bersenang – senang sepanjang waktu. Kehangatan diantara kedua keluarga begitu terlihat.

" Hei,Genzo ikut aku beli sake ." kata ayah Luffy aka Dragon sambil menarik lebih tepatnya menggeret paksa Genzo untuk ikut.

"Paman/otousan kami ikut ." kata kakak, sepupu Luffy serta kakak Nami secara bersamaan.

"Luffy ,kamu disini saja ya . Jagain Kaachan, Nami chan sama bibi ya ." kata dragon sambil mengacak – acak rambut Luffy.

" Yosh..tentu saja Touchan . Aku anak yang kuat , aku pasti melindungi mereka." Kata Luffy dengan semangat membuat ayahnya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"hahahaha..kau benar,kau anak yang kuat. Hati – hati dirumah ya , touchan tinggal dulu dadah." Kata dragon.

Setelah beberapa menit Dragon dan rombongannya pergi meninggalkan rumah Nami . Segerombolan pencuri datang masuk ke rumah Nami.

"hei,bukannya anak laki-laki itu anaknya Monkey .D. Dragon pemilik perusahaan New World dan wanita yang disebelahnya itu istrinya bisa untung besar kalau kita menculiknya lalu meminta imbalan daripada merampok rumah." Kata salah satu pencuri .

"Benar juga,lebih baik kita menculik mereka saja dan bunuh saja gadis kecil dan ibunya itu hahahaha." Kata pencuri lainnya.

" Malah menurutku lebih baik kita jual saja gadis kecil itu , lalu kita rampok rumahnya dan juga kita culik sekalian anak laki-laki itu dan ibunya , kan kita langsung untung banyak daripada kalian membunuhnya ." kata pencuri satunya lagi.

"hmm,benar juga ya .aku setuju rencanamu kawan."kata pencuri yang pertama. Tanpa disadari oleh ketiga pencuri tersebut,seorang yang mereka bicarakan , ya lebih tepatnya Luffy mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka. Dengan cepat Luffy berlari dan mengatakan hal tersebut kepada ibunya,hal itu sontak membuat ibunya Luffy kaget dan segera menyuruh Luffy dan Nami untuk lari menuju ayah mereka,namun Luffy menolak perintah ibunya Luffy ingin mereka berempat yang lari menyelamatkan diri dan dengan terpaksa ibunya mengikuti rencana Luffy yaitu lari menyelamatkan diri.

Dengan sangat hati- hati mereka berjalan menuju pintu belakang , pintu yang tidak disadari oleh ketiga pencuri itu,namun rencana nereka gagal karena salah satu pencuri dari ketiga pencuri sudah berada dipintu belakang rumah Nami. Ibu Nami yang dahulunya adalah angkatan laut langsung menembak pencuri ketiga menggunakan pistol yang sedari tadi dibawanya,namun sayang sekali pistol tersebut meleset , mendengar suara tembakan teman-teman pencuri lainnya langsung datang untuk membantu temannya. Dengan cepat ibunya Luffy menarik Nami dan Luffy untuk lari kearah pintu depan tapi tiba-tiba tembakan diluncurkan ke arah Luffy yang untungnya meleset dan hanya menimbulkan sedikit goresan dibawah mata tidak menghiraukan lukanya tersebut yang dipikirannya bagaimana cara menyelamatkan dirinya, ibunya, Nami dan bibinya. Namun naas tembakan terjadi lagi dan kali ini terkena tepat dijantung ibunya Nami dan ibunya Luffy. Dan dengan keadaaan setengah sadar ibunya Luffy menyuruh mereka berdua untuk lari dan menyuruh Luffy menggunakan kemampuan bela dirinya. Namun naasnya kepala Nami dipukul sangat keras dan membuat Nami pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya.

 **Lu** ffy kaget Nami yang tadi digenggamnya sekarang jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir deras, karena rencana pencuri ingin menculik Nami,Luffy serta ibunya Luffy gagal mereka marah kepada Luffy dan mereka menggedong Nami lalu menggeret Luffy yang akan dibawa kemarkasnya,namun dengan sirgap Luffy menendang pencuri yang menggeretnya secara paksa dan membuat pencuri tersebut mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduhhh...apa yang kau lakukan hei kuso gaki ?" tanya pencuri itu dengan marah.

"Arlong kau tak apa ?"tanya kawannya khawatir.

"Cih,aku tak apa Hody, baik kalian segera bawa anak itu dan hentikan pendarahannya sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah dan kita tidak bisa menjualnya nanti dan aku akan urus KUSO GAKI ini." Perintah Arlong kepada kedua temannya.

" Hei,anak kecil ibumu sudah mati disana jadi kamu milih mati atau ikut kami hahahaha." Kata Arlong dengan kejam. Namun hal itu tidak didengar oleh Luffy dengan cepat Luffy berlari kearah pencuri yang menggendong Nami lali dipukulnya pencuri itu sampai Nami terjatuh ke tanah. Dan Arlong tidak diam saja dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu mulai menembaki Luffy dan Luffy terkena tembakan arlong tepat diperutnya dan darah segar terus keluar dari perut Luffy. Tapi luka tersebut tidak digubris oleh Lufyy dengan cepat Luffy menggendong Nami dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya dan ia tidak lupa menyobek bajunya lalu melilitkannya kekepala Nami berharap dapat menghentikan pendarahan dikepala ketiga pencuri itu tidak diam karena sudah muak dengan kelakuan Luffy mereka terus menembaki Luffy dan akhirnya kena tepat dikepala Luffy. Namun sebelum Luffy pingsan dan jatuh ketanah ayah Nami dan Luffy dengan sirgap membawa mereka kedalam pelukannya. Mereka terlihat menyesal telah meninggalkan rumah dan langsung melihat kejadian yang tak diduga duga ini.

" Ace , Sabo , Nojiko bawa Luffy dan Nami ketempat yang aman dan segera telpon polisi kami akan mencoba menahan mereka." Kata Dragon kepada ketiga remaja yang sama-sama berusia 15 tahun itu.

" Baik paman/tousan ."kata ketiga remaja itu secara serempak.

Setelah melihat anak-anak berlari menjauhi mereka. Genzo dan juga Dragon menatap mereka dengan pandangan marah.

" Hei kau pencuri kau apakan anakku dan juga istriku ?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

" Cih, kalau ibu mereka kami bunuh dan rencananya kami ingin menjual anak-anak itu ke tempat penjualan anak,tapi Kuso Gaki itu mengggagalkan rencana kami." Kata Hody dengan kesal.

" Dan akhirnya kami muak dengan anak itu dan lebih baik anak itu mati saja." Kata Hamond. Mendengar hal itu Dragon dan Genzo marah besar dan memukul mereka dengan sangat keras. Mereka terus bertarung hingga polisi datang dengan Ace yang berlari ke arah mereka.

" Paman Dragon tak apa ?" tanya Ace dengan nada khawatir.

" Paman gak papa,Ace." Kata Dragon.

" Kalau Genzo san bagaimana ?" tanya Ace dengan khawatir.

" Gak papa Ace,cuma agak sakit tangannya kena tembak." Kata Genzo ." Oh ya bagaimana keadaan Luffy dan Nami ?" tanyanya kepada Ace.

"Kami bertiga membawanya ke dokter umum disekitar sini dan Nami langsung diobati disana tapi tidak dengan Luffy kata dokter peluru yang berada dikepalanya harus dikeluarkan dan Luffy dibawa ke rumah sakit dan Nami juga dibawa kesana bersama Luffy untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang maksimal,mereka ditemani Sabo dan Nojiko dan untuk keadaan sekarang dirumah dirumah sakit aku tidak tahu, Gemzo san ." jawab Ace.

" Maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian ,Tuan." Kata salah satu polisi.

" Iya tidak apa,ada apa ?." kata dragon

" Didalam rumah ditemukan kedua wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi ,apakah Tuan-tuan disini kenal kedua wanita tersebut ? " tanya polisi itu.

Meakipun sedih tapi Dragon tetap menjawab pertanyaan polisi itu." Iya , Pak polisi yang bergaun merah itu istri saya serta yang berkemeja biru itu istri teman disamping saya ini."

"Kalau begitu Pak polisi bisakah kau urus,urusan disini kami ingin kerumah sakit menemui anak kami." Kata Genzo dengan nada sedih.

" Baik tuan itu sudah tugas kami." Kata polisi itu

" Terima kasih ya pak ." balas Genzo.

:

:

:

Dirumah sakit umum kota cocoyashi hokaido ini Sabo dan Nojiko sangat khawatir didepan ruang operasi yang mengoprasi kedua adik mereka, sedaritadi mereka tak henti hentinya mondar – mandir didepan ruang operasi sambil berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka berdua.

" Sabo...Nojiko...hah...hah...hah..gimana keadaan Luffy dan Nami ?." tanya Ace dengan napas yang tersenggal – senggal.

" Kami tidak tahu Ace .sedari tadi dokter tidak keluar dari ruang operasi dan aku mulai khawatir." Kata Nojiko kepada Ace.

" Ace mana tousan dan Genzo san ?" tanya Sabo kepada Ace.

" Paman dan Genzo san tadi diseret sama dokter untuk diobati lukanya." Kata Ace sementara Sabo dan Nojiko sweetdrop mendengarnya. " yang benar saja diseret ." pikir mereka berdua.

" Dokter kami tidak mau diobati,kami mau menemui anak kami ." teriak Dragon.

" Woi dokter jangan tarik -tarik tanganku, ini masih sakit tahu." Protes Genzo.

Melihat kejadian tarik menarik antara dokter dan pasiennya itu Ace,Sabo dan Nojiko sweetdrop melihatnya.

"Benar- benar diseret." Pikir Sabo dan Nojiko.

Satu jam pun berlalu, Dragon, Genzo , Ace, Sabo serta Nojiko masih menunggu didepan ruang operasi dengan sabar hingga kesabaran mereka pun akhirnya terbalas dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Syukurlah keduanya bisa selamat, anak perempuan Cuma mengalami gagar otak ringan tapi tidak membahayakan nyawanya." Kata dokter dan mereka senang mendengarnya.

"Dok bagaimana keadaan adik saya Luffy ?" tanya Ace dan semuanya menunggu jawaban dari dokter.

Dengan nada agak berat akhirnya dokter pun menjawab," anak laki-laki itu meskipun selamat tapi keadaannya sangat kritis,kemungkinan besar dia akan koma ."

Setelah mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut mereka semua terdiam shock. Dokter yang melihat mereka memutuskan untuk undur diri dan tak lupa Ace mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter itu.

"Tousan jangan sedih begitu Luffy akan baik – baik saja dia anak yang kuat aku yakin itu lebih baik kita mengurus pemakaman kaasan dan belemere san ." hibur Sabo.

"Kau benar Sabo,Luffy anak yang kuat dia pasti bisa menghadapi masa kritisnya." Kata Dragon menguatkan dirinya.

"Ace,Sabo ,Nojiko bisakah kalian disini menjaga Luffy dan Nami. Kami akan mengurus pemakaman dulu." Kata Genzo dan mereka mengangguk mengiyakan.

:

:

:

Pemakaman dilaksanakan dengan lancar, meskipun Dragon dan Genzo terlihat kuat mereka sejujurnya sangat sedih dalam pemakaman ini bahkan setelah mendengar berita ini orang tua Ace dan Ayahnya Dragon pun langsung datang ke Hokaido.

"Dragon nii kami turut berduka." Kata Rouge adik Dragon dan Dragon hanya mengangguk sembari memeluk adik satu satunya ini.

" Genzo san kami turut berduka atas kematian belemere." Kata Garp dan Rojer .

" Terima kasih Garp san , Rojer san." Kata Genzo.

Setelah pemakaman selesai dilaksanakan mereka dengan cepat kembali kerumah sakit setelah mendengar telpon dari Sabo bahwa keadaan Luffy semakin kritis.

DIRUMAH SAKIT

"Luffy...Luffy yang benar saja touchan sudah kehilangan ibumu dan touchan tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Kata Dragon frustasi. Mendengar hal tersebut Garp selaku ayah Dragon memukul anaknya dengan tinjunya dan berkata," hei , Luffy tidak akan mati. Apa yang kau pikirkan hah kau pikir cucuku akan mati dengan mudah ."

" Tousan...Jiisan...sudah jangan bertengkar disini, ini rumah sakit lebih baik kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Luffy." Kata Sabo melerai.

Terjadilah pertengkaran antara mereka berdua dan akhirnya ibu dari Ace mejewer telinga mereka berdua dan berkata," Otousan dan juga Nii san kalian umur berapa sebenarnya hah, tidakkah kalian tahu situasi ini hah benar kata Sabo chan kita sebaiknya berdoa bukan berkelahi seperti ini mengerti." . Setelah dimarahi oleh anak dan adik perempuannya ini Garp dan Dragon mengelus telinganya sambil mengangguk sementara yang lainnya sweetdrop melihat mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter pun keluar dari ruang ICU ruangan tempat Luffy dirawat. Dokter berkata ," Luffy sudah melewati masa kritisnya namun kami sarankan leboh baik Luffy dirawat dirumah sakit lebih besar yang memiliki peralatan lengkap dirumah sakit ini peralatannya tidak selengkap rumah sakit besar yang berada dikota besar maupun luar negeri ."

" Bagaimana keputusanmu Dragon ?" tanya Garp.

" Kalau ini yang terbaik untuk Luffy aku akan memindahkannya kerumah sakit yang terbaik ." kata Dragon

:

:

:

London , ibu kota negara Inggris ini yang terkenal atas menara jamnya ini terlihat indah pada malam hari Dragon berdiam diri di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di London . Sudah satu bulan anaknya tak kunjung sadar .

"Luffy buka matamu, touchan dan nii chanmu sudah kangen sama suaramu lah Luffy buka matamu." Kata Dragon putus asa.

"Hisk...hisk...Touchan minta maaf tidak bisa melindungi kalian, sekarang buka matamu Luffy ." kata Dragon sambil menangis

" Tok...Tok..Tok..Tousan."suara ketukan pintu berbunyi sentak Dragon langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Masuklah Sabo." Kata Dragon.

" Tousan tadi Jiisan bilang Tousan disuruh kembali ke Jepang biar jiisan yang menjaga Luffy disini ." kata Sabo.

" Tousan tidak akan pulang ke Jepang sebelum Luffy sadar ." kata Dragon

"Tousan, aku kangen Luffy,meskipun aku bukan kakak kandung Luffy tapi Luffy sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri." Kata remaja berambut pirang itu.

" Tousan juga kangen Luffy, tetap anak Tousan, Tousan senang merawatmu dari saat kecil jadi kau tetap kakak Luffy ok " Kata Dragon. Tanpa mereka sadari jemari tangan Luffy bergerak menunjukan respon untuk sadar dan tiba- tiba mata Luffy terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"umm...Touchan...Sabo nii." Kata Luffy yang telah sadar dari komanya. Mendengar hal itu Sabo dan Dragon senangnya bukan main .

" Luffy,kau sadar Touchan panggilkan dokter dulu. Sabo tolong jaga Luffy." Kata Dragon dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sabo.

Tak beberapa lama Dokter pun datang diikuti oleh Dragon dibelakangnya.

"How is my son,is everything ok ,doc?" tanya Dragon.

" Your son is in good shape but maybe his head is a bit dizzy . How do you feel,kid ?" tanya dokter kepada Luffy. Karena Luffy sedari kecil sudah belajar berbahasa inggris jadi dia tidak kesusahan saat ditanya oleh dokter berambut pirang tersebut.

" i feel dizzy, doc." Kata Luffy .

" I see. You have to rest okay and then don't force your self to do heavy activities." Kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

" Thank you doctor." Kata Sabo dan dijawab dengan senyuman sebelum meninggalkan ruangam Luffy dirawat.

Selama seminggu Luffy dirawat dirumah sakit dan selama itu dia ditemani oleh Sabo , beruntung Sabo bersekolah di London. Sedangkan Dragon ayah Luffy pulang ke Jepang untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan disana dan hari ini Luffy sudah diperbolehkan pulang ,namun Luffy tidak pulang ke Jepang tapi tetap menetap di Inggris karena paksaan Kakeknya. Kakeknya menyuruh Luffy untuk di Inggris sampai lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas dan Luffy diperbolehkan memilih sendiri perguruan tingginya. Selama seminggu dirumah sakit Luffy selalu menanyakan ibunya dan juga Nami. Awalnya Luffy sedih kehilangan ibunya tapi ia biaa menerimanya . Nami itu terus yang ditanyakan Luffy hingga keluar rumah sakit.

" Sabo- nii, Nami mana ?" tanya Luffy pada Sabo.

" Nii-chan juga gak tahu Luffy, saat Tousan pergi kerumah Nami,rumahnya sudah dijual." Jawab Sabo.

" Aku kangen Nami Nii-chan." Kata Luffy.

"Kita semua juga, Ayo segera berkemas kita pulang ,bukannya kamu ingin makan daging yang banyak." Hibur Sabo sambil mengacak – acak rambut hitam Luffy.

:

:

:

Waktu terus berjalan Luffy yang dahulu masih bocah berumur 11 tahun sekarang sudah menjadi remaja yang baru masuk peguruan tinggi berumur 18 tahun. Yah disinilah Luffy sedang mengikuti tes universitas tokyo dan disini pula Luffy bertemu dengan teman- temannya yang setia terhadapnya.

" Dimana ruangan A4 ya,aduh harusnya tadi aku tanya orang, mana gak ada orang lagi." Kata Luffy pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Luffy memutuskan untuk terus berjalan sampai menjumpai 2 orang laki – laki yang satu berambut hijau dan satunya lagi berambut kuning dengan alis yang unik,tapi anehnya kenapa mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam ,karena tidak ada orang lagi selain mereka akhirnya Luffy memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada mereka.

" Sumimasen, apakah kalian tahu ruangan A4 ?" tanya Luffy kepada mereka.

"kamu mau ikut tes ya,kebetulan kita satu ruangan ayo ikut kami saja." Kata pria beralis unik.

"Cih,sok akrab ." kata pria berambut hijau.

"Apa masalahmu ,MORIMO."kata pria beralis unik kesal.

"Shishishishi... kalian lucu sekali." Kata Luffy ketawa senang ,sepertnya dia akan akrab dengan kedua orang ini.

" Oh ya namaku Monkey.D .Luffy ,panggil saja Luffy,kalau kalian ?" kata Luffy.

" Zorro,Roronoa Zorro dan pria dengan alis kriting ini Sanji." Kata pria berambut hijau.

"Apa kau bilang MORIMO,hah mau bertarung denganku." Ucap Sanji kesal.

"Dengan senang hati ero-cook."kata Zorro dengan nada menantang. Sedangkan Luffy hanya ketawa mendengarnya.

Sementara mereka hampir bertengkar,datanglah gadis cantik berambut hitam melerai mereka berdua.

"fufufufu Zorro,Sanji kalian kenapa masih disini ujian sebenyar lagi dimulai,ayo segera masuk." Kata gadis itu. Mendengar itu Sanji segera masuk ruangan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih dengan mata yang berbentuk love kepada kepada gadis itu.

"Teriiiimaaaa kaaaasihhh Robiiin Swaaan." Kata Sanji dengan senangnya.

Begitulah awal persahabatan mereka terjadi. Saat Luffy memasuki umur 20 dia sudah disuruh ayahnya memegang anak perusahaan yang terletak di Tokyo ditemani Sanji dan Zorro sebagai seketarisnya serta Robin sebagai pengacaranya. Meskipun mereka berempat masih berstatus mahasiswa , namun perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Luffy mengalami perkembangan sangat pesat bahkan Kakek Luffy sangat bangga sekali kepadanya.

:

:

:

Kantor New World Tokyo

Seorang remaja laki-laki gagah berumur 20 tahun berjalan memasuki ruangan CEO yang merupakan ruangannya. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang selama ini selalu ada itu akhirnya memanggil kedua seketarinya untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Zorro,Sanji bisa keruanganku sebentar." Perintah Luffy. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun datang ketempat Luffy.

" Ada apa ini belum masuk jam makanmu Luf,dan tidak ada rapat juga ." kata Sanji.

" Aku setuju dengan alis keriting ini, tidak ada rapat yang harus kau hadiri,kenapa memanggil kami." Kata Zorro

Mungkin menurut orang yang belum mengenal mereka pasti dikira aneh tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu kepada bosnya , namun menurut orang-orang yang bekerja diperusahaan ini hal itu biasa saja.

" Tolong carikan informasi tentang gadis kecil ini." Kata Luffy sambil memperlihatkan foto masa kecilnya bersama Nami.

" Siapa dia Luff ?" tanya Zorro.

"Namanya Nami dulu dia sahabat kecilku ,sekarang aku tak tahu dimana dia. Oh ya satu info lagi Sanji kau tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya." Kata Luffy dengan tegas.

"kenapa aku harus jatih cinta kepada anak kecil hah aku bukan pedhofil ?" tanya sambil membentak Sanji.

"hmm,pedo." Lata Zorro dengan nada mengejek.

"Huh...APA MAKSUDMU MORIIIMO."bentak Sanji

" Mungkin dulu dia masih kecil,sekarang pasti dia sudah masuk SMA." Kata Luffy melerai mereka.

"Yoshhh aku akan segera mencarinya." Kata Sanji setelah mendengar kata SMA.

"Ah tidak aku membatalkannya Zorro kamu saja yang cari dan juga suruh Robin untuk menemanimu agar kamu tidak tersesat." Kata Luffy membuat Sanji kecewa .

" Cih, tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah pasti mengajaknya." Kata Zorro dengan pipi yang memerah.

" ok aku serahkan padamu." Kata Luffy.

Satu tahun pun berlalu Luffy sekarang telah menginjak usia 21 dan bahkan kuliahnya sudah menginjak semester akhir. Disinilah Luffy sekarang berada disebuah apartemen mewah di daerah shibuya Tokyo, Luffy membaca berkas yang diberikan oleh Zorro beberapa bulan terakhir, karena sangat sibuk ia tidak sempat membacanya saat berkas itu diberikan pertama kali. Berkas itu berisi tentang data data tentang Nami dari data tempat tinggal hingga sekolahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Luffy segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan berencana bertemu Nami.

" jam segini pasti sebentar lagi dia pulang sekolah." Pikir Luffy.

Tak lama kemudian Luffy sampai di sebuah SMA terbaik di Tokyo ,ia menunggu Naminya keluar gerbang sekolah. Namun saat ia bertanya kepada penjaga sekolahnya katanya murid disini pulang sekitar 10 menit lagi dan Luffy memutuskan untuk menunggu didepan pintu gerbang sekolah Nami.

Selama 10 menit Luffy menunggu dan terjawab pula kesabaran Luffy,siswa-siswa pada keluar gerbang. Awalnya agak kesusahan mencari Nami ,tapi setelah melihat gadis berambut oranye panjang yang sangat cantik seperti foto yang diberikan Zorro kepadanya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memegang tangannya .

" hey !" kata Luffy sambil menahan tangan Nami . Nami hanya tersenyum menanggapi Luffy lalu berkata,

" Maaf tuan , apakah saya mengenalmu ?" Tanya Nami kepada Luffy dengan ramah. Hal itu membuat Luffy kaget . "kenapa dia tidak mengenalku."pikir Luffy.

" Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku , tapi aku mengenalmu shishishi ."kata Luffy sambil tertawa ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

" Akhirnya aku menemukanmu , Nami," bisik Luffy kepada Nami, tapi Nami hanya memandang Luffy dengan tatapan bingung . Nami terus menatap Luffy hingga Luffy pergi dari sekolahnya mengendarai mobil bugatti veyron merahnya.

TO BE CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3 : Plan

**FIND ME IN YOUR MEMORY**

 **:**

 **:**

 **By : Hinamori vya**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Pairing : LuNa ( Luffy x Nami )**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

 **:**

 **:**

 **NB:** **Dific Ini Mungkin Luffy Sama Nami Agak Ooc Ya,Harap Dimaklumi Ya . Lalu Di Fic Ini Luffy Umurnya Lebih Tua Dari Nami . Jadi Disini Luffy Berumur 21 Tahun Sedangkan Nami Berumur 17 Tahun , Jadi Yang Masih Bingung Dengan Fanfic Ini atau sekedar kasih kritik dan saran Silahkan Tanyakan Dikolom Review Terima Kasih. Silahkan Membaca .**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Chapter 3 : Plan ( rencana )**

Kantor New World Tokyo, Jepang. Disebuah salah satu ruangan dikantor tersebut masih terdapat seorang laki – laki berumur 21 tahun sedang duduk memperhatikan sebuah foto . Dalam foto itu terdapat dirinya dan gadis yang terus berada dalam pikirannya.

"Huh... ada apa denganmu Nami,kenapa kau tak mengingatku sedikitpun ?" kata dirinya bermonolog. Dia terus menerus memikirkan gadisnya itu hingga tak sadar bahwa ada mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Luf... kamu gak pulang, rapat sudah selesai dan ini juga sudah malam sana pulang deh." Kata seletarisnya sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Sanji sejak kapan kamu masuk dan kenapa kau tidak mengetok pintu hah." Kata Luffy kaget.

" HAH aku sudah ngetok pintumu beberapa kali tapi kamu gak jawab yah jadi aku masuk aja. Hey sana pulang ." kata Sanji kesal.

" Sorry,San aku gak denger ." kata Luffy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Cih sudahlah, hey kau lapar gak. Ke apartemenku yuk aku akan menaktirmu kali ini." Kata Sanji.

" heeeh... serius nih, jadi aku gak perlu bawa bahan makanan ke apartemenmu." Kata Luffy kaget.

" gak usah bawa , kali ini saja aku akan menaktirmu." Kata Sanji.

" HORREEE MAKANNN GRATIISS !" kata Luffy senang." Hey Sanji kenapa kamu menaktirku, gak biasanya ?" lanjutnya.

" Yah baru kali ini aku lihat sahabatku galau gara- gara cewek hahahaha." Kata Sanji sambil ketawa. " Jadi Luffy apa yang membuatmu galau, bukannya si rambut hijau tuh udah ngasih kamu informasi tentang cewek cantik itu." Lanjutnya.

" Yah emang bener sih Zorro udah ngasih info tentang Nami dan yang membuatku bingung dia tidak mengingatku sama sekali." Kata Luffy kepada Sanji dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sanji sambil berkata ." oh begitu rupanya.".

" heh Luff kamu bawa mobil kan, karena aku gak bawa mobil kita pakek mobilmu ." kata Sanji dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luffy.

Perjalan dari kantor New World menuju ke apartemen Sanji tak menempu waktu yang lama cukup 10 menit saja mereka telah sampai di apartemen Sanji.

Sambil memasak Sanji berkata kepada Luffy. "Hei, Luff."

"Hm, napa?" balas Luffi.

"Kau tahu aku bukan dokter seperti Chopper,tapi menurutku Cewek cantik itu hilang ingatan karena terbentur atau kepalanya dipukul orang,eh tapi itu menurutku sih jadi kuingatkan kembali aku bukan dokter." Kata Sanji. Dan sebelum Sanji melanjutkan perkataannya bel apartemennya pun berbunyi.

" Luff,buka in deh sono !" suruh Sanji dan diikuti oleh Luffy.

" Eh Zorro,Robin kenapa kalian kemarin?" tanya Luffy kepada dua orang yang menekan bel tadi. Tapi dicuekin oleh keduanya .

" HEY ERO COOK, buatkan juga makanan untukku." Kata Zorro yang langsung duduk di meja makan diikuti Luffy dan Robin.

" Cih enak saja tak ada makanan untukmu Morimo." Kata Sanji kesal.

"Cook – san tolong buatkan makanan untukku dan Zorro ya ." kata Robin.

" Kalau Robin Swaaaan bilang begitu akan aku buatkan." Kata Sanji dengan mata berbentuk love sambil menari nari.

" Hey Luff nih data yang kau minta waktu itu aku dan Robin sudah mencarinya sampai ke rumah sakit tempat kalian dirawat dulu." Kata Zorro sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat kepada Luffy.

"Menurut dokter disana Nami sepenuhnya hilang ingatan jadi bukan hanya dirimu yang dia tak ingat, begitu pula dengan kekuarganya dan menurut dokter benturan keras yang menimpa kepalanya dan trauma gara gara kejadian itu yang membuatnya hilang ingatan." Jelas Robin kepada Luffy.

"Aku bertemu dengan Ayah Nami disana, dia ditugaskan oleh kantornya ke sana dan kau tahu kenapa dia pindah rumah, karena Nami selalu berteriak dan menangis saat memasuki rumah itu." Kata Zorro.

"Berarti hipotesa ku benar kan Luff. Heh nih makan ." kata Sanji sambil menaruh makanana diatas meja. Mereka berempat makan sambil diam .

" hey kawan – kawan bagaimana caranya aku mengenbalikan ingatannya ?" tanya Luffy.

" Biasanya orang yang hilang ingatan kepalanya harus terbentur atau dipukul biar bisa inget lagi, tapi gak mau lakuin itu kepada cewek manis dan cantik seperti dia." Kata Sanji dan membuat mereka bertiga sweetdrop.

" Saranku Luffy kamu tanya saja Chopper,dia dokter dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kalau ingin mengembalikan ingata seseorang." Saran Robin.

" Kau benar Robin akan ku telpon dia sekarang." Kata Luffy sambil mengelpon orang yang bernama Chopper itu .

"Moshi moshi Luffy, ada apa ?apa kau sakit ?" kata orang diseberang sana.

" hai Chop aku gak sakit. Sebenarnya sih aku mau tanya . Kau tahu gimana nyembuhi orang yang hilang ingatan?" tanya Luffy.

" hilang ingatan ya, kalau seseorang hilang ingatan jangan kamu pukul kepalanya atau benturkan kepalanya lagi, tapi cobalah kamu ulangi kejadian – kejadian yang kamu lakukan bersama-sama dengannya pasti sedikit demi sedikit dia pasti ingat, tapi hati – hati jangan terlalu dipaksakan karena akan menyebabkan sakit kepala yang sangat menyakitkan." Jelas Chopper.

"Ok Chopper thanks ." kata Luffy.

" Lah emang siapa yang hilang ingatan Luff ?" tanya Chopper penasaran.

" Nanti kamu akan tahu orangnya, dah dulu ya." Kata Luffy sambil menutup telponnya.

" Jadi Luff gimana rencanamu ?" tanya Zorro.

" Rencanaku mengulangi kejadian atau peristiwa saat aku bersamanya dan kalian harus membantuku shishishi." Kata Luffy.

" Siap Captain !" kata meraka bersamaan dan dibalas tawa oleh Luffy.

:

:

:

:

Disebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama di Tokyo seorang gadis cantik sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama kedua sahabatnya yang bernama Usop dan Vivi.

" hei , Nam.. kemarin aku melihatmu naik mobil sama cowok pas pulang dari rumahku, ciee siapa dia pacarmu ya ." goda Vivi kepada Nami.

" Gak , kenal aja enggak .Cuma entah kenapa dia kenal nee-chan dan Otausan o." Kata Nami.

" Kau tahu siapa namanya Nam ? " tanya Usop.

" Namanya Luffy katanya dia kenal aku udah sangat lama." Kata Nami kepada sahabatnya.

" Luffy, Monkey .D .Luffy maksudmu .kau tahu dia teman kita saat kecil tapi dia lebih dekat denganmu,Nam." Kata Usop. Yah Usop tahu tentang masa kecil Nami dia teman Nami sedari Sekolah dasar , dia tahu semua kejadian yang menimpa Nami saat itu, sejak ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya bekerja diluar negeri Usop selalu dititipkan oleh keluarga Nami hingga mereka terus bersekolah bersama dan bahkan saat Keluarga Nami pindah Usop ikut mereka karena ayahnya Nami menyuruhnya ikit dengannya , namun saat mereka memasuki SMA , Usop memilih tinggal di Apartemen agar tidak menyusahkan keluarga Nami.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berteman dengan seorang pewaris perusahaan New World, perusahan terbesar didunia hah? " tanya Vivi.

" Kau tahu ,Vi. Keluarga Nami memiliki kebun jeruk yang sangat luas dihokaido dan selalu mengirimkan hasil panen jeruknya kepada keluarga Monkey .d setiap tahunnya oleh karena itu keluarga Nami bisa kenal mereka." Jelas Usop.

" apa benar tuh nam ? " tanya Vivi kepada Nami.

" iya,Vi,kata Otosanku begitu. Tapi setiap kali aku kesana kepalaku selalu sakit dan entah kenapa aku takut untuk kesana lagi, maka dari itu kebun itu dijual lalu kami pindah kesini dan Otousan juga cari kerja disini." Jelas Nami.

"Hei Nami apa kamu sama sekali gak inget Luffy, coba cari dalam ingatanmu pasti ada sedikit ingatanmu padanya, kayak dulu kamu bisa mengingat aku, Noji-nee dan Genzo-san." Kata Usop.

" Serius , Sop aku gak inget sama sekali." Kata Nami.

" hah sudahlah kalian, lebih baik kita masuk kelas . Apa kalian gak sadar bell udah bunyi tuh." Kata Vivi .

:

:

:

:

Sebuah mobil bugatti veyron berwarna merah itu melaju di jalanan kota Tokyo menuju sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama di kota ini. Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam ini berencana menjemput seseorang yang selalu ada gadisnya, gadis itu, Naminya.

SMA East Blue terlihat ramai sekali, banyak sekali murid murid berkeliaran mengelilingi Pria yang berdiri didepan mobilnya yang dipakirkan didepan sekolahnya. Pria tanpan itu memperhatikan satu – satu murid yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu berharap menemukan apa yang ia cari, pria itu terus memperhatikan dan menperhatikan hingga menemukan orang yang ia cari berjalan bersama seorang gadis berambut biru dan pria berhidung panjang.

" HOI! NAAAMIII !" teriak pria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan membuat para murid memperhatikan dirinya.

" heh Nami bukankah itu Luffy, dia memanggilmu tuh ayo kesana ." kata Usop sambil menarik lengan Nami.

" Gak mau, Soo. Untuk apa orang itu kemari sih ." kata Nami kesal.

Karena tak kunjung datang kehadapannya Luffy memilih untuk berjalan ke arah gadis berambut oranye itu.

" Ngapain kemari, hah !" bentak Nami .

" hmm. Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu." Kata Luffy

" Hey , Luffy apa kau lupa kepadaku ?" kata Usop.

" ah, kau hidung panjang . Hisashiburi , gimana kabarmu sekarang?" tanya Luffy.

" hei namaku Usop bukan hidung panjang bukannya dulu pernah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, hah sudahlah nih kamu mau ajak pulang Nami kan . Aku biar pulang bareng Vivi. " kata Usop sambil menyerahkan tangan Nami kepadanya.

" Shishishi... arigato hidung panjang." Kata Luffy sambil menarik Nami memasuki mobilnya dan dibalas teriakan Usop dengan kesal karena memanggilnya hidung panjang.

" Dia sama sekali tidak beubah." Pikir Usop sambil melihat Luffy dan Nami pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya.

" Ayo Vi kita pulang !" ajak Usop dan dibalas anggukan oleh Vivi.

Sementara itu didalam mobil Luffy, suasana hening bahkan sangat hening karena mereka tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan , terlihat Nami sangat kesal sekali kepada orang yang berada dikursi kemudi ini

"Nami."

" Nami."

"hm."

"Nami..."

" APA!"

" Lah gitu dong jawab kalau aku ngomong,Nam kita ketaman dulu sebentar ya ."

" Buat apa kita ketaman , langsung pulang saja."

" Ayolah... nanti aku belikan apa saja yang kamu mau deh."

" ok ok, janji belikan apa saja yang aku mau dan jangan menyesal."

" iya...iya. "

:

:

:

:

Sebuah mobil mewah merah berhenti disalah satu tempat parkir didekat taman kota. Seorang gadis remaja cantik dan pria tampan secara bersamaan keluar dari mobil mewah itu , si pria berjalan mendahului gadis itu menuju sebuah ayunan kosong yang tidak ada pengunjung yang memainkannya , ia duduk diayunan itu sambil bermain sebentar menunggu gadis cantik itu berjalan kepadanya. Namun saat gadis itu telah sampai didepannya dia berjalan meninggalkannya dengan menunjukkan wajah kesal.

" Hey tunggu!" kata gadis remaja itu menghentikan langkah si pria." Kenapa aku merasa dejavu sama kejadian ini, seolah olah aku pernah mengalaminya." Pikir gadis itu.

"hey ... kenapa kau pergi hah ?" tanya gadis itu kepada si pria.

"Kau lihat sendiri gak ada yang mau main denganku kan ya sudah ayo pulang." Kata pria itu.

"heh kenapa pulang hah." Protes si gadis.

" tidak ada temanku disini." Kata si pria.

" kalau begitu mari kita berteman ." kata si gadis. Dan tiba- tiba saja gadis yang dikenal dengan Nami itu memegang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit dan membuat pewaris perusahaan New World itu kaget dan khawatir sehingga dia menghampirinya.

" Nami hei Nami kau tidak papa , kau kenapa Nami hey Nami jawab aku ." kata si pria sambil mengguncang guncang bahu si gadis.

" a...aaku ttidak..papa...

"...Luff – nii ."

Tiba - tiba pandangan Nami menjadi gelap dan ia pun jatuh ke tanah.

:

:

:

To be Continue in chapter 4

;

;

Hay guys berjumpa lagi yang fic ku ini , maaf ya agak pendek dari sebelumnya yah kalian tahu di sini aku menambahkan charakter chopper sama usop yang dimana usop teman semasa kecil nami sama luffy juga terus chopper domter pribadinya luffy. Bagi yang masih bingung tanya aja gak papa kok aku siap nerima saran, pertanyaan maupun kritikan dalam kolom review . Terima kasih. Oh ya satu lagi aku mau jawab reviewnya dari Mun dan abizar780 nih

mun : ah terima kasih sarannya , aku juga seneng kalau Luffy jadi cool juga o,tapi disini aku juga nampilin sifatnya Luffy yang childish jg kok walau Cuma sedikit sih. Aku akan usahain alurnya gak kecepeten .thanks udah review ya

abizar780 : iya .. ini aku lanjutin chapter selanjutnya, tapi maaf aku gak bisa lanjutin secepatnya kilat .iya pair ini dalam fanfic OP Indonesia udah hampir gak ada yang buat aku usahain buat pair ini lagi dikaryaku berikutnya karena emang aku suka pair ini sih, btw Terima kasih ya atas reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4 : Plan part 2

**FIND ME IN YOUR MEMORY**

 **:**

 **:**

 **By : Hinamori vya**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Pairing : LuNa ( Luffy x Nami )**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

 **:**

 **:**

 **NB:** **Dific Ini Mungkin Luffy Sama Nami Agak Ooc Ya,Harap Dimaklumi Ya . Lalu Di Fic Ini Luffy Umurnya Lebih Tua Dari Nami . Jadi Disini Luffy Berumur 21 Tahun Sedangkan Nami Berumur 17 Tahun , Jadi Yang Masih Bingung Dengan Fanfic Ini atau sekedar kasih kritik dan saran Silahkan Tanyakan Dikolom Review Terima Kasih. Silahkan Membaca .**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **CHAPTER 4 : PLAN PART 2**

:

:

:

Di dalam ruangan di University Of Tokyo Hospital Jepang seorang pria berambut hitam duduk dipojokan ruangan dengan perasaan khawatir yang menyerang dirinya. Pria itu menunggu gadisnya yang sedari tadi belum sadar dari pingsannya. Dia terus menerus menggigit kuku jarinya serta menggerakan kakinya sambil menunggu gadisnya itu sadar dan disebelah pria itu ada dokter pribadinya sekaligus sahabatnya yang sedari tadi melihat pria itu.

" Hey, Luff ." kata dokter itu memanggil pria itu.

" Kenapa, Chop. Hey kenapa Nami gak sadar – sadar sih ?" tanya pria itu.

" Sebentar lagi dia pasti sadar kau jangan khawatir dan hentikan menggigit kuku jarimu itu bisa habis kukumu kalau kau gigit terus – terusan ." kata Dokter yang bernama Chopper.

" Iya ... iya aku hentikan . Hey Chop katamu kalau kita mengulangi kejadian – kejadian yang dulu pada orang hilang ingatan dia bisa ingat lagi sedikit demi sedikit , tapi apa hah dia malah pingsan kayak gitu." Kata Luffy kesal.

" Bukankah pernah kubilangkan dia akan sakit kepala kalau dipaksakan ingat dan aku gak tahu juga kalau sampai pingsan ." kata Chopper.

" Cih menyebalkan ." kata Luffy sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

" APA !" kata Chopper kesal.

" KUBILANG MENYEBALKAN HAH." Kata Luffy juga ikut kesal dan akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran antara mereka berdua hingga mereka berdua tak sadar bahwa gadis yang dikhawatirkan oleh pewaris perusahaan New World itu telah sadar.

" ungnmm... dimana ini ? Aduh duh kepalaku ." gumam gadis itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat Luffy dan Chopper yang masih bertengkar.

" Luff – nii ini dimana ?" tanya Nami kepada Luffy. Luffy yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Nami langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat lalu berkata , " Nami ... yokatta ...yokatta akhirnya kamu sadar juga.". Nami yang menerima pelukan dadakan dari Luffy hanya bisa kaget dengan wajah memerah.

"A...a...aaaanooo Luff-nii bbiii...saaakah kkaau mmeeeleee...passkan...ppeelukanmu." kata Nami gugup , mendengar nami berkata lalu Luffy melepaskan pelukannya dengan kaget.

" Apa kau bilang,Nam. Luff – nii iya Luff- nii kamu udah ngingat aku ." kata Luffy kaget namun Nami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku masih belum mengenalmu, tapi entah kenapa pikiranku menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan Luff – nii. Apa kamu gak suka ?" kata Nami dan membuat Luffy kecewa.

" Aku kira kau mengingatku."

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Bintang- bintang menyinari malam – malam di kota sebuah rumah didaerah shibuya jepang , Nami masih memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi siang. Dia masih memikirkan kenapa dia bisa memanggil Luffy dengan sebitan Luff -nii dan dia juga masih memikirkan kenapa saat ditaman tadi dia merasa dejavu.

" Kenapa tadi aku memanggil Luffy dengan sebutan Luff – nii ya, ok dia lebih tua dariku tapi aneh juga seolah – olah sebutan itu sudah aku gunakan sejak lama, terus kenapa kejadian ditaman tadi seperti pernah kualami dan kenapa juga tiba – tiba kepalaku jadi sakit tadi ya lalu kenapa saat Luffy duduk di ayunan aku melihat sosok lain dari dirinya , sosok anak kecil yang mirip banget seperti dirinya ya ." tanya Nami kepada dirinya sendiri.

" Ah sudahlah memikirkan itu membuat kepalaku pusing, lebih baik aku tidur saja."

Sementara disisi lain di sebuah apartemen mewah di Tokyo, Luffy berserta teman- temannya sedang memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk mengembalikan ingatan Nami.

" Jadi rencana apa lagi yang mau kamu buat Luff ?" tanya Sanji

" Aku masih bingung, San. Aku juga gak tahu rencana apa lagi yang aku buat untuk mengembalikan ingatan Nami." Jawab Luffy.

" Oh ya coba kamu pikirkan pengalaman paling berkesan untukmu dulu mungkin itu ampuh untuk mengembalikan ingatan cewek cantik itu, Luff dan rambut hijau jauhkan tanganmu dari pundak Robin -Swaaan ." kata Sanji.

" Cih kau mengganggu saja alis kriting, dia pacarku kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuh pundak pacarku sendiri hah." Kata Zorro kesal.

" Pokoknya jauhkan tanganmu rambut rumput." Kata Sanji kesal.

" kenapa emangnya HAH." Kata Zorro kesal . Sementara mereka berdua bertengkar karena masalah kecil kita lanjut ke masalah Luffy.

" Gini Luffy kalau menurutku ya perkataan Sanji ada benarnya juga gimana kalau kamu ngikuti saran Sanji." Kata Robin

" Pengalaman yang paling berkesan dulu saat itu saat natal tiba aku memberika kalung liontin jeruk dan dia membuatkan aku syal merah dengan lambang topi jerami tapi itu juga pengalaman paling tidak menyenangkan dalam hidup kami karena saat itu kejadiaan 10 tahun yang lalu terjadi." Kata Luffy sedih.

" kita gak perlu menunggu natal tiba Luff, gini aja coba kamu tanya kakaknya gadia itu coba tanya dia masih punya kalung yang kamu beri gak ke dia lalu kalau masih coba kamu tanyakan lagi dimana dia masih menyimpannya dan atau bisa juga pakai cara ini kita adakan kumpul – kumpul lagi bersama dengan keluargamh dan keluarga gadis itu daan kamu ngasih dia kado lagi gitu, gimana?" tanya Robin.

" Shishishishi... aku setuju saranmu Robin, nanti aku akan menelpon otousan kapan dia bisa ke Jepang dan aku akan menelpon Sabo-nii dan juga Ace-nii untuk kesini juga lalu untuk Genzo -san tolong cari tahu kapan dia pulang ya Robin aku serahkan tugas ini padamu dan Zorro." Kata Luffy.

" Baik kapten kami siap menerima tugas." Kata Robin .

" Lah Luff kalau aku ?" tanya Sanji.

" Tugasmu memasak makanan saat kita berkumpul bersama." Kata Luffy.

" Aye kapten ." kata Sanji.

:

:

:

:

:

Pagi harinya di perusahaan New World Tokyo Jepang seorang laki – laki paruh baya berlari menuju ke ruangan CEO dengan tergesa – gesa.

" LUFFY !" teriak laki – laki itu.

" Otousan, hah cepat banget padahal baru tadi malam aku telpon ." kata Luffy kepada laki- laki itu yang diketahui adalah otousannya aka Monkey. .

" Yah iya cepat Jepang – Korea Cuma memerlukan waktu sekitar 1 jam lebih, aku langsung persiapan kemari setelah kau bilang bahwa kau menemukan Nami berserta keluarganya, benarkah itu ?" tanya Dragon.

" iya Tousan , tapi tidak mengingatku lagi dan menurut info yang aku terima dia hilang ingatan setelah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Luffy.

" Lalu Sabo sudah kamu hubungi ?" tanya Dragon.

" Sabo-Nii bahkan Ace-Nii sudah aku hubungi tadi malam kata Sabo-nii dia akan segere kemari setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Hongkong lalu Ace -nii segera kemari setelah mengantarkan Rojer jisan ke Bandara." Kata Luffy.

"Tunggu dulu Ace ada di Tokyo, aku kira dia ada di Bali mengurus perusahaan Rojer disana." Kata Dragon.

" Ace-nii dan Rojer jisan dari seminggu yang lalu ada di Tokyo mereka kemari Cuma ingin melihat perusahaan cabang yang baru dibangun." Kata Luffy dan dibalas anggukan oleh Dragon.

" Jadi apa rencanamu untuk mengembalikan ingatan Nami, Luffy ?" tanya Dragon.

" Gini sebentar lagi Genzo – san akan pulang dari dinasnya di Hokaido lah aku gak tahu lebih tepatnya kapan karena aku masih nungguin kabar dari Robin dan Zorro dan rencanaku saat Genzo – san pulang kita adakan pesta kumpul – kumpul seperti 10 tahun uang lalu saat natal ." jawab Luffy.

" Tapi gak ada adegan penculikan kan ? " tanya Dragon dan membuat Luffy sweetdrop.

" Yah tentu saja enggak lah Tousan ." kata Luffy sweetdrop.

" Baiklah aku setuju dengan rencanamu ." kata Dragon menyetujui.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

 **Seminggu Kemudian**

Sebuah mobil bulgati veyron merah melewati kota Tokyo . Mobil mewah itu berjalan menuju ke sebuah SMA ternama di kota tersebut SMA East Blue lebih tepatnya. Seorang Pria tampan berambit hitam itu dengan santainya mengendarai mobil tersebut memasuki halaman SMA bergensi itu. Sambil menunggu sesorang yang bersekolah disana dia mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang sepertinya pesan untuk pesta yang ia buat untuk mengembalikan ingatan gadisnya itu.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi seperti biasa para siswa berhamburan keluar dari sekolahnya menuju kerumahnya begitu pula dengan Nami dia keluar dengan tergesa – gesa saant melihat para siswi sekolahnya menggerombol mengitari seorang pria tampan yang diketahui bernama Luffy itu. Entah kenapa Nami merasa kesal sendiri dengan cepat ia memegang tangan Luffy dan berjalan menuju mobilnya . Melihay hal itu ada seorang siswi berambit hitam panjang melihaynya dengan tatapan tidak suka dengan cepat dia mengeluatkan Handphonenya lalu menghububgi seseorang yang ada diseberang sana.

" segera langsungkan rencananya sekarang juga aku ingin dia musnah." Kata siswi itu dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

" Tak akan aku biarkan kau merebut Luffy – sama dari ku wahai gadis udik."

:

:

:

:

To Be Continue In Chapter 5

:

:

:

:

Hello minna san bertemu lagi dengan saya vya dalam fic ini sebelumnya saya minta maaf bila fic ini agak pendek dari pada chapter kemarin ya sumimasen desu .

Oh ya aku hampir lupa aku mau membalas review dari abizar780 dan juga edogawa luffy

Dear abizar780 : iya sih rencananya aku mau buat Nami dejavu atas kejadian yang ia alami dulu tapi menurutku agak kelamaan juga .ikuti aja ceritanya kalau penasaran ya . By the way terima kasih telah mendukungku kakak , kakak juga ganbatte ya semangat fighting .

Dear adogawa Luffy : ini aku udah update kak, maaf nunggu lama ya .sumimasen desu ( membungkung 90 derajat ). Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya kak dan atas dukunganmu ya kak. Oh ya aku juga nantikan fanfic pair Luna buatan kakak ya .

:

:

Arigato minna san


	5. Chapter 5 : Perpisahan

**FIND ME IN YOUR MEMORY**

 **:**

 **:**

 **By : Hinamori vya**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Pairing : LuNa ( Luffy x Nami )**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

 **:**

 **:**

 **NB:** **Dific Ini Mungkin Luffy Sama Nami Agak Ooc Ya,Harap Dimaklumi Ya . Lalu Di Fic Ini Luffy Umurnya Lebih Tua Dari Nami . Jadi Disini Luffy Berumur 21 Tahun Sedangkan Nami Berumur 17 Tahun lalu Zorro , Sanji,Chopper dan Robin usianya sama kayak Luffy dan juga Usopp usianya juga sama kayak Nami, Jadi Yang Masih Bingung Dengan Fanfic Ini atau sekedar kasih kritik dan saran Silahkan Tanyakan Dikolom Review Terima Kasih. Silahkan Membaca .**

:

:

:

:

Episode sebelumnya

" segera langsungkan rencananya sekarang juga aku ingin dia musnah." Kata siswi itu dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

" Tak akan aku biarkan kau merebut Luffy – sama dari ku wahai gadis udik."

:

:

:

 **CHAPTER 5 : Perpisahan.**

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti disebuah pusat pembelanjaan di kota Tokyo lebih tepatnya di distrik Chuo, Tokyo, Jepang. Seorang gadis cantik dan pria tampan keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

" Kenapa kita ke Mall, Luff – nii ?" tanya gadis itu.

" Oh... kita ke Mall karena kemarin aku berjanji padamu untuk membelikan apa saja yang kau maukan kemaren, gak mau ? Kalau gak mau ya sudah ayo pulang ." kata pria itu.

" Selama itu gratis tentu saja aku mau, ayo Luff – nii ." kata gadis itu senang sambil menarik tangan pria itu.

Pria tampan yang bernama Luffy itu dan juga gadis cantik yang bernama Nami itu memasuki Mall dengan cara berpikiran tangan ,tidak lebih tepatnya Nami yang memegang tangan Luffy sambil menarik tangan Luffy. Nami mengajak Luffy ke dalam toko baju, disana Nami memilih baju sangat banyak dan lama sehingga membuat Luffy merasa bosan.

" Luff – nii bagaimana dengan yang warna pink ini bagus tidak atau sebaiknya aku pakai yang cream saja ah tidak atau yang putih tunggu dulu yang biru juga bagus. Aduuh... gimana ini Luff-nii aku bingung ." kata Nami.

" Hah... Nami tinggal pilih saja yang paling kamu suka lalu berikan pada kasir biar aku yang bayar." Kata Luffy sambil menghela nafasnya frustasi.

" Tapi aku suka semuanya ." Kata Nami dengan nada cemberut .

" Ya sudah ambil semuanya ." kata Luffy frustasi.

" Honto ? " tanya Nami yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Luffy.

" Yatta Arigato Luff – nii ." kata Nami senang.

Setelah membayar baju baju Nami tak lupa mereka mampir ke tempat perhiasan. Disini Luffy lah yang berbelanja.

" Luff – nii kenapa kita kemari ?, padahal aku pingin ke toko tas ." kata Nami.

" Sebentar aku mau mengambil pesananku dulu baru kita ke toko tas ." kata Luffy sambil mengacak ngacak rambut oranye Nami dan membuat si pemilik rambut itu memerah.

Ditoko ini Luffy berbincang- bincang dengan seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna oranye , yang sepertinya merupakan pemilik toko perhiasan itu dan hal itu membuat Nami merasa kesal karena Luffy lebih memperhatikan wanita itu dibandingkan dirinya.

" Luff-nii sudah selesai belum ? " tanya Nami kesal.

" Sebentar ya Nami, Nah Koala – san mana pesananku seminggu yang lalu, katamu sudah jadi dari kemarin." Kata Luffy kepada pemilik toko.

" Oh ya sorry Luffy – chan aku hampir lupa, kita keasikan ngobrol sih jadi lupa tujuanmu kemari ,tunggu sebentar ya biar karyawanku ambilkan dulu." Kata Wanita pemilik toko itu.

" Ie gak papa Koala – san , santai saja kali kitakan sudah kenal lama." Kata Luffy dan hal itu membuat Nami semakin kesal. " Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini kenapa Luff – nii sangat akrab dengannya, apa dia pacarnya Luff-nii ? Hisss... lalu kenapa kalau pacarnya kenapa aku kesal sih sama mereka berdua ?" pikir Nami.

Berselang waktu beberapa menit akhirnya barang pesanan Luffy datang juga.

" Ini pesananmu, kamu tahu dalam waktu seminggu membuat perhiasan seperti ini hampir sangat mustahil , tapi untung kami bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu." Kata Koala .

" Shishishishi... Arigato Koala- san. Ini cek nya tinggal diisi berapa nominal untuk pesananku ini ya , see ya ." kata Luffy .

Setelah meninggalkan Toko perhiasan itu , Luffy dan Nami mampir ke dalam toko tas , tapi karena masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi Nami terus diam bahkan dia tidak tertarik untuk membeli tas .

" Nami, kau kenapa ? Katamu ingin beli tas , kenapa diam saja dari tadi tidak segera memilih ? " tanya Luffy . Karena masih kesal Nami keluar dari toko itu dengan wajah cemberut.

" Hey ! Nami kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Luffy sambil berlari kecil mengejar Nami dengan membawa barang belanjaan mereka .

" Hey ! Nami tunggu aku ! Hey kubilang tunggu !" kata Luffy lagi sambil berlari mengejar Nami.

Nami berlari dan terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan dan membuatnya pingsan dan orang itu menggendong Nami menuju kedalam mobilnya. Melihat hal itu Luffy segera mempercepat larinya mengejar orang yang telah membawa Naminya. Dengan cepat Luffy memasuki mobilnya tak lupa ia melemparkan barang- barangnya ke bagasi lalu mengejar orang itu dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata – rata. Namun sayangnya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak ke Luffy, karena lalu lintas yang padat mobil yang dikendarai oleh orang yang menculik Nami itu berhasil lolos dari kejaran Luffy . Dengan kesal Luffy memukul setir mobilnya.

" Shit... kenapa aku bisa kehilangan mobil itu hah !" kata Luffy kesal. Dengan kesal Luffy mengambil handphonenya mengecek aplikasi chat dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

" Sanji."

" Luff kamu dimana kita semua sudah dimasion keluargamu di Fotako tamagawa nih ce..."

" Sanji segera lacak nomor ponsel yang nanti aku emailkan ke kamu dan segera berikan dimana lokasinya secepat mungkin ."

" Hei kenapa emangnya Luff ?"

" Nami diculik dan aku kehilangan jejak penculiknya ."

" APAAA!"

" Ok aku mengandalkanmu, San."

" Eh tung..."

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan mereka, Luffy segera mengirimkan email kepada Sanji dan tak sampai lima menit email balasan telah diterima oleh Luffy.

" Jadi disini . Yosh ! Tunggu aku Nami ." kata Luffy dengan bersemangat lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata.

:

V

:

V

:

Disebuah gudang yang telah tak terpakai di pinggiran distrik Chuo, kota Tokyo , Jepang. Seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang terduduk tak berdaya dengan tangan dan kakinya terikat.

"ughh ... dimana ini ?" tanya Nami sambil melihat daerah sekitarnya.

" Well...well...well ternyata kamu sudah bangun ya , gadis udik ." kata seorang gadis yang berdiri tempat yang gelap dipojok gudang .

" Siapa kau HAH? Tunjukan dirimu." Teriak Nami. Gadis itu keluar dari kegelapan gudang menuju ke tempat yang agak terang di gudang itu , dengan langkah yang angkuh gadis itu berjalan bersama ke dua anak buahnya.

" HANCOCK-SENPAI ." kata Nami kaget.

" Hahahaha sepertinya kau telah mengenalku ya gadis udik jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi." Kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Hancock.

" Hancock – senpai kenapa kau menculikku , lepaskan aku Hancock – senpai." Kata Nami.

" Hah... melepaskanmu , apa aku tidak salah dengar hahahaha tenang saja aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi melepaskanmu agar kembali ke alam kematian ." kata Hancock.

" Tidak... Tidak ... lepaskan aku Hancock- senpai... tolong lepaskan aku ." kata Nami memohon.

" Sudah kubilang tidak ." kata Hancock.

" Kenapa kamu sebegitu inginnya membunuhku, Senpai ?" tanya Nami.

" KENAPA KATAMU HAH... KAU TAHU , KAU TELAH MEREBUT LUFFY – SAMA DARIKU ." teriak Hancock kesal.

" Apa aku tidak merebutnya darimu, Senpai. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya , apa dia mengenalmu , Senpai ? " tanya Nami.

" Aku pernah bertemu dulu saat pesta ulang tahun perusahaannya dulu, saat itu dia memberikan sambutan dan sejak itu aku jatuh cinta padanya dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya kecuali aku." Kata Hancock.

" posesif ." pikir Nami.

" lalu apakah dia mengenalmu ?" tanya Nami lagi.

" Aku gak tahu dia mengenalku apa tidak , namun pasti dia mengenalku . Siapa yang tidak kenal gadis tercantik sejepang ." Kata Hancok percaya diri.

" Bukan karena kau menang miss Jepang tahun ini kau jadi orang tercantik sejepang, masih banyak yang lebih cantik darimu, Senpai. Misalnya saja Shirahoshi – hime , dia lebih cantik darimu ." kata Nami .

Setelah Hancock mendengar perkataan Nami itu , dia merasa kesal dan menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk memukul Nami dan kena kepala Nami hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan darah dan membuat Nami merasa sangat kesakitan dan hal itu membuat Hancock merasa senang dan menyuruh anak buah yang tadi memukul Nami untuk memukulnya lagi di bagian kepalanya , setelah memukulnya mata Nami mulai mengabur lalu ia mendengar suara,

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NAMIKU HAH !" teriak Luffy.

"Luff -nii." Kata Nami sambil menutup matanya.

:

V

:

V

:

Suasana mencengkram terjadi di sebuah gudang tak terpakai dipojokan distrik Chuo kota Tokyo Jepang.

" KUBILANG SEKALI LAGI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA NAMIKU HAH !" teriak Luffy penuh amarah.

" Tenang dulu Luffy – sama aku hanya menyingkirkan belatung ini darimu ." kata Hancock dan membuat Luffy semakin marah.

" APA KAU BILANG BELATUNG HAH, SIAPA KAU BERANI – BERANINYA MENYAKITI NAMIKU ?" tanya Luffy dengan amarah.

" Luffy – sama tidak mengenalku, aku Boa Hancock wanita tercantik senegara Jepang ini . Apa benar Luffy- sama tidak mengenalku sama sekali ?" tanya Hancock.

" Tidak. Apanya yang cantik bahkan Namiku lebih cantik daripada Kau dan juga **HATINYA** lebih cantik daripada kau." Kata Luffy sembari menekankan kata hati dan membuat Hancock kesal .

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membunuh kau begitu pula dengan gadis ini karena telah membuatku patah hati...hisk...hisk..hisk..." kata Hancock sambil menangis . " Hey... kalian keluar lah bunuh dia ...hisk..hisk ..bunuh." lanjutnya.

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu penuh dengan anak buah Hancock dan mulai mengeroyok Luffy , karena kalah Jumlah Luffy pun mulai kelelahan, dia hampir kalah menghadapi mereka semua hingga tiba- tiba saat Luffy terpojok oleh serangan salah satu anak buah Hancock dihentikan oleh tangan seseorang.

" BERANINYA KAU MEMUKUL OTOTOKU HAH." Teriak orang yang memberhentikan serangan anak buah Hancock.

" Sabo – nii chan ."

" YO.. jangan lupakan aku Luffy."

" Ace – nii chan."

" Luffy bolehkah aku menebas mereka ."

" Zorro... shishishi terserah kau."

" Kuso Sencho segeralah bebaskan bidadarimu dan bawalah ke Chopper yang sudah menunggu diluar bersama Robin – Swaaan dan Nojiko – Swaaan."

Tanpa membalas perkataan Sanji, Luffy pun langsung berlari menuju ke arah Nami , namun tiba – tiba sebelum Luffy sampai ketempat Nami, Hancock mulai bersiap siap untuk memukul Nami dengan tongkat yang entah dapat dari mana. Dan tiba tiba suara tembakan terdengar menghentikan aksi Hancock.

" Jangan kkkau sentuh sssahaabatku ."

" Hidung panjang."

" Hey, gaki aku serahkan anak perempuanku padamu ."

" Luffy, cepat ambil Nami dan jangan sampai calon menantuku terluka lagi."

" Gen- san, Touchan."

Dengan sirgap Luffy berlari menuju Nami dan segera melepaskan ikatan Nami dan berlari sambil menggendongnya ala bride style menuju ke tempat Chopper berada.

" Chopper, tolong selamatkan Nami." Kata Luffy dengan wajah panik.

" Baik Luffy, tolong tidurkan dia dimobil dan aku akan menutup pendarahannya serahkan saja padaku ya." Kata Chopper.

:

V

:

V

:

Rumah sakit universitas Tokyo distrik bunkyo Tokyo , Jepang.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye tertidur di sebuah ruangan VVIP di temani oleh semua orang – orang tersayangnya yang mengitari kasur tempat ia berbaring.

Disisi kanannya ada laki – laki tampan berambut hitam, disebelah kiri laki- laki itu ada sahabat kecilnya , disisi kirinya ada ayahnya dan disebelah kiri ayahnya ada kakak perempuannya menunggunya untuk sadar dari tidurnya.

" ugggghh, dimana ini ?." kata gadis itu yang telah bangun dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" Kamu dirumah sakit, Nami." Jawab ayah gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu menoleh kepadanya.

" Tousan kenapa aku bisa disini , dimana Hancock – senpai ?" tanya gadis cantik itu.

" Hancock sudah diurus Zorro dan yang lain jadi kamu tak perlu khaw..." kata lelaki berambut hitam itu namun perkataannya dipotong oleh pelukan gadis berambut oranye itu.

" Luff-nii..hisk...hisk...Luff-nii aku takut." Kata gadis itu sambil menangis. Sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu , pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Luff -nii berkata, " Sudahlah, Nami kamu tidak perlu takut dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi aku jamin itu ."

" Tapi aku takut kalau kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu berulang kembali, dan kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi." Kata Nami yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana kaget.

" Nami, kau kau sudah ingat aku lagi kau sudah menemukanku di ingatanmu ." kata Luffy sambil melepaskan pelukan Nami dan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Nami.

" Syukurlah…. Shishishiahi…. Syukurlah." Kata Luffy sambil memeluk erat Nami.

" Aku suka ketawamu,Luff – nii." Kata Nami membalas pelukan Luffy.

" Aku tahu."

:

V

:

V

:

Tiga hari telah berlalu, Nami telah keluar dari rumah sakit dan Ia beristirahat di rumah ditemani oleh keluarga tercintanya dan Luff – niinya.

" Luff – nii aku gak nyangka kalau kamu masih menyimpan barang – barang yang aku beli kemarin ." kata Nami.

" Kan aku sudah berjanji akan membelikan semua yang kamu inginkan,bila aku menghilangkannya ya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku." Kata Luffy.

" Arigato, Luff – nii ." Kata Nami sambil tersenyum.

Karena terlalu asyik mengobrol mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa keluarga dan anak buah Luffy telah masuk kedalam rumah Nami.

" Nami – chan kamu baik baik saja kan ?" tanya kakak Luffy yang berambut pirang.

" Iya, Sabo – nii, aku baik – baik saja. Ngomong- ngomong siapa saja orang – orang yang dibelakangmu itu selain Ace – nii dan Dragon – san ?" tanya Nami.

" oh mereka itu sahabat – sahabat Luffy yang bekerja dengan Luffy di perusahaan lalu wanita disebelahku ini tunanganku bukannya kalian pernah bertemu saat di toko perhiasan, toko itu miliknya." Jelas Sabo.

" Iya pernah kok ( tersenyum ) lalu sahabat – sahabat Luff – nii siapa saja namanya ?" tanya Nami .

" Yang berambut hijau itu Zorro , Roronoa Zorro , lalu yang disebelah Zorro itu pacarnya Nico Robin lalu yang beralis kriting itu Vinsmoke Sanji lalu yang membawa jas dokter itu Chopper ." Jelas Luffy.

" oh begitu, salam kenal minna ." kata Nami sambil tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman oleh sahabat – sahabat Luffy.

Mereka semua bergembira dengan diadakan pesta kecil – kecilan untuk menyambut kesembuhan Nami. Namun kegembiraan mereka terusik karena telepon masuk dari ponsel Dragon , bukan hanya teleponnya yang membuat mereka terusik tapi ekspresi Dragonlah yang membuat mereka penasaran. Karena merasa menganggu acara mereka Dragon undur diri untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

" Baik Oyaji aku akan kesana segera, tidak perlu kau pikir tentang perusahaan , pikirkanlah dirimu , iya … iya… aku akan mengurusnya , sudah dulu ya ." kata Dragon sambil menutup telponnya dan sebelum kembali ke dalam, Dragon dikagetkan oleh suara Luffy.

" Touchan, ada apa ?" tanya Luffy kepada ayahnya.

" Luffy , Jiichanmu sakit Touchan dan Bibimu harus ke Amerika sekarang sementara perusahaan yang ada di London tidak ada yang pegang,jadi kamu harus pergi menggantikan Touchan untuk sementara hingga Jiichanmu sembuh dan biar perusahaan di Tokyo ini Sabo yang pegang , apakah kamu keberatan , disana sudah ada brook dan frankie yang akan membantumu dan biarkan teman- temanmu disini untuk membantu Sabo mengurus perusahaan di Jepang ini." Kata Dragon.

" Ie, aku tidak keberatan . Kapan touchan berangkat ?" tanya Luffy.

" Touchan akan berangkat besok pagi sedangkan kamu berangkat setelah acara kelulusanmu , bukannya wisudamu akan berlangsung seminggu lagi kan , terima kasih dan maaf Touchan gak bisa menemanimu saat wisuda ." kata Dragon.

" Ie , gak papa Touchan , tapi biarkan aku membawa Chopper dia dokter pribadiku." Kata Luffy dan dibalas anggukan oleh Dragon.

:

V

:

V

:

Seminggu kemudian

Semua mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo jurusan bisnis , hukum dan kedokteran saling berhambura di sekitar area lapangan kampus, mereka saling melempar topi toga guna untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka . Seorang Pria bernama Monkey . D. Luffy atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan sebitan Luffy sedang berlonjak ria bersama sahabat – sahabatnya, mereka saling berpelukan dan melompat bersama dengan mengatakan " Kita Berhasil" secara bersamaan. Namun kebahagian mereka sirna karena ada dua orang dari mereka akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang untuk sementara.

" Luffy , Chopper kapan kalian berangkat ke London ?" tanya Robin.

" Kita berangkat besok pagi , jam 9 pagi, Robin." Jawab Chopper.

" Luffy, apa kamu sudah memberitahu Nami bahwa kau akan pergi besok ?" tanya Robin .

" Not yet , Robin. Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti sehabis ia pulang sekolah ." Jawab Luffy.

" Nami – chwaaan pasti akan sedih mendengarnya ." kata Sanji.

" Iya aku tahu. Guys, aku minta tolong, bisakah kalian menjaga Nami untukku selama aku dan Chopper di London ." kata Luffy.

" Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Nami – chwaaan tanpa kau suruh Luff ." kata Sanji.

" Serahkan pada kami , Sencho ." kata Zorro.

" Arigato Minna ." kata Luffy.

" Oh ya Luffy, kamu nanti menjemput Nami jam berapa ?" tanya Chopper.

" Tinggal nunggu dia telpon saja , tapi biasanya jam tiga sore sih, kenapa ?" kata Luffy.

" Tidak apa – apa, by the way ini kan masih jam 11 gimana kalau kita adakan pesta kecil – kecilan sebelum kita ke London,Luffy." Usul Chopper.

" Aku setuju denganmu Chopper, ayo kita ke masion keluargaku . Kebetulan disana ada Ace -nii dan Sabo – nii. Nanti aku yang pesan pizza kita pesta dengan makan pizza dan minum – minum , gimana ?" kata Luffy.

" Aku yang beli Sake ." kata Zorro.

" Aku yang buat cemilan ." kata Sanji

" Baiklah minna , ayo berpesta !" teriak Luffy.

:

V

:

Sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam berhenti di sebuah masion daerah futako tamagawa , Tokyo , Jepang. Mobil itu berisi Luffy dan teman temannya. Mereka memasuki masion itu sambil membawa pizza , sake dan beberapa cemilan hasil buatan Sanji. Namun tiba – tiba ketika Luffy membuka pintunya ia dilempari tepung oleh kedua kakaknya.

" Selamat hari kelulusan Luffy ." kata kedua kakaknya secara bersamaan.

" Shishishi... terima kasih Nii – chan tachi, tapi kalian tidak perlu melemparkan aku tepung juga hah." Kata Luffy sambil mengejar mereka berdua. Namun aksi kejar – kejaran mereka terhenti karene mendengar suara ketawa dari gadis berambut oranye yang duduk bersama kakak perempuannya dan tunangan kakak Luffy serta sahabatnya.

" Nami , kenapa kau kemari bukannya kau sekolah ?" tanya Luffy.

" Nami – chan dan Usop – chan aku yang membawa mereka kemari, tenang saja aku sudah izin ke keluarganya dan juga sekolahnya." Kata Koala dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luffy.

" Baiklah ayo kita berpesta untuk kelulusan Luffy dan teman – temannya dan juga pesta perpisahan untuk Luffy yang akan ke London." Teriak Ace .

" ACE !" Teriak semua orang kecuali Nami .

Nami tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya terdiam. Ia menatap Luffy dengan tatapan ingin diberi penjelasan oleh Luffy.

" Nami ." kata Luffy.

" Jelaskan, jelaskan sekarang juga Apa maksudnya kamu pergi ke London ?" tanya Nami ke Luffy.

" Tunggu Nami jangan marah dulu ." kata Usopp.

" DIAM USOPP ! INI URUSANKU DENGAN LUFFY BUKAN KAMU." Bentak Nami .

" LUFFY JELASKAN SEKARANG ." bentak Nami ke Luffy. Luffy tahu kalau Nami tidak memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Luff – nii , berarti ia benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya.

" Tenang dulu Nami , kita bicarakan ini berdua saja di Taman , ayo." Kata Luffy sambil menarik tangan Nami.

DITAMAN

" Baik sekarang jelaskan ." kata Nami.

" Kau tahu saat Touchanku menerima telpon saat pesta kesembuhanmu kemarin." Kata Luffy dan dibalas anggukan oleh Nami.

" Telpon itu dari Jiichanku, ia sakit , sekarang ia sedang di Amerika dan secara otomatis disana dia tidak ada yang menjaganya , maka dari itu Touchan memutuskan untuk ke Amerika sembari mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana lalu perusahaan yang ada di London tidak ada yang memegangnya dan juga tidak ada yang mengurusnya , maka dari itu aku disuruh Touchan kesana ." Jelas Luffy.

" Kenapa bukan Ace, Sabo atau Bibimu yang kesana ?" tanya Nami.

" Ace – nii mengurus perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Bali , lalu Sabo – nii dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliah S2 nya disini , sedangkan Rouge baasan mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Sydney bersamaan perusahaan suaminya juga yang berada di Sydney." Jelas Luffy.

" Baiklah aku mengerti, kapan kamu berangkat Luff – nii ?" tanya Nami.

" Besok jam 9 pagi." Balas Luffy.

" Kalau begitu aku akan bolos sekolah lalu mengantarmu ke Bandara Narita ." kata Nami sambil tersenyum.

" Kamu tidak perlu sampai bolos sekolah, besok hari Sabtu Nami, sekolah libur ." kata Luffy.

" Oh ya aku baru tahu kalau besok hari sabtu hahahaha." Kata Nami.

" Shishishishi... dasar kau ini. Oh ya aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Luffy.

" Apa itu Luff- nii ?" tanya Nami.

" Tutup matamu dulu baru aku beri ." kata Luffy dan Nami pun mengikuti perkataan Luffy.

Saat Nami menutup matanya Luffy memasangkan Kalung berbandul mikan dan topi jerami dileher Nami.

" Sekarang buka matamu." Suruh Luffy.

" Ini, kalung ini seperti hadiah yang kau beri 10 tahun yang lalu Luff – nii tapi tidak ada bandul topi jeraminya ." kata Nami.

" Kamu masih ingat aku kira kamu sudah lupa , kamu ingat dulu kamu membuatkanku syal berwarna merah dan syal itu ada logo topi jeraminya." Kata Luffy dan dibalas anggukan oleh Nami.

" Namun sayangnya syal itu hilang saat kejadiam 10 tahun yang lalu dan aku tidak tahu dimana syal itu sekarang, jadi aku belikan kalung berbandul mikan dan topi jerami supaya kamu dapat mengingatku , itu sih dulu rencananya saat kamu hilang ingatan tapi sekarang berbeda aku memberikan itu supaya kamu selalu mengingatku mencintaiku dan menyukaiku dan coba liat dibelakang bandul itu ada ukiran nama kita." Kata Luffy.

" Siapa juga yang cinta dan suka padamu ." Elak Nami.

" Serius kamu gak suka sama aku, gak cinta sama aku gitu." Goda Luffy sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Nami.

" Enggak tuh." Elak Nami.

" Serius nih." Goda Luffy sambil mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Nami semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka bertemu dan membuat Nami menutup mata.

" Hey katanya gak suka sama aku gak cinta sama aku , terus kenapa tutup mata minta dicium ? " goda Luffy mendengar hal itu Nami langsung membuka matanya dan kaget ketika melihat wajah Luffy sudah sedekat ini kepadanya.

" Si...siapa ya...yang minta dicium hah." Kata Nami Gugup.

" Oh jadi gak mau nih ."

" ENGGAK ."

" Ya sudah ." kata Luffy sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Nami.

" Ayo masuk kita lanjutkan pestanya." Kata Luffy sambil mengacak – ngacak rambut Nami.

:

V

:

V

:

 **Bandara Narita ,Tokyo , Jepang jam 9 pagi**

Luffy dan Chopper sudah siap untuk berangkat , tinggal sepuluh menit lagi pesawat mereka berangkat, sebelum berangkat keluarga dan teman – teman mereka mengucapkan salam dan kata -kata agar mereka sampai kerujuan dengan selamat.

" Luffy, kau sampaikan salamku ke Brook dan Franky ya ." kata Sabo.

" Tentu ." kata Luffy.

" Luffy aku akan merindukanmu ." kata Usopp.

"Shishishi... segeralah cari pacar sana hidung panjang dan jangan merindukanku , jijik aku mendengarnya." Kata Luffy dan membuat semua orang tertawa .

" Luff – nii."

" Nami, jangan menangis okay, kau masih bisa menghubungiku lewat aplikasi chat kan ." kata Luffy sambil memeluk Nami.

" Luff – nii aishiteru." Bisik Nami ketelinga Luffy dan membuat Luffy kaget.

" Aku tahu itu, aishiteru mo Nami. Tunggu aku ya dan jangan rubah isi hatimu kepada pria lain selain aku ." bisik Luffy.

Kemesraan mereka terpaksa diakhiri karena pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang akan dinaiki Chopper dan Luffy akan segera berangkat.

" Minna Janne , kami akan merindulan kalian semua." Kata Chopper sambil melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan .

" Janne minna dan Nami ingat perkataanku tadi ." teriak Luffy sambil berjalan. Nami yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil berkata,

" Aku akan menunggumu Luff-nii."

:

V

:

V

:

To Be Continue

V

:

V

:

Halo minna san maaf udah lama banget aku gak update ya , karena aku agak sibuk dengan tugas tugas yang menumpuk dan mana lagi sebentar lagi UAS haduh bikin pusing tapi untungnya aku punya kesempatan waktu untuk update oh ya btw chapter besok udah chapter terakhir loh gak kerasa kan. Oh ya sampai lupa aku mau balas review dari Edogawa Luffy

Dear Edogawa Luffy : iya kak udah terjawabkan cewek yang populer itu Hancock hahahaha .

Oh ya teman – teman saya minta maaf bila ada fans Hancock disini ya saya minta maaf membuat Hancock agak psycho , ini hanya fiksi jadi jangan ada yang dendam sama saya ya

Terima kasih


	6. Chapter 6 : ending

**FIND ME IN YOUR MEMORY**

 **:**

 **:**

 **By : Hinamori vya**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Pairing : LuNa ( Luffy x Nami )**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

 **:**

 **:**

 **NB:** **Dific Ini Mungkin Luffy Sama Nami Agak Ooc Ya,Harap Dimaklumi Ya . Lalu Di Fic Ini Luffy Umurnya Lebih Tua Dari Nami . Jadi Disini Luffy Berumur 21 Tahun Sedangkan Nami Berumur 17 Tahun lalu Zorro , Sanji,Chopper dan Robin usianya sama kayak Luffy dan juga Usopp usianya juga sama kayak Nami, Jadi Yang Masih Bingung Dengan Fanfic Ini atau sekedar kasih kritik dan saran Silahkan Tanyakan Dikolom Review Terima Kasih. Silahkan Membaca .**

:

:

:

:

Episode sebelumnya :

" Luff – nii aishiteru." Bisik Nami ketelinga Luffy dan membuat Luffy kaget.

" Aku tahu itu, aishiteru mo Nami. Tunggu aku ya dan jangan rubah isi hatimu kepada pria lain selain aku ." bisik Luffy.

Kemesraan mereka terpaksa diakhiri karena pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang akan dinaiki Chopper dan Luffy akan segera berangkat.

" Minna Janne , kami akan merindulan kalian semua." Kata Chopper sambil melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan .

" Janne minna dan Nami ingat perkataanku tadi ." teriak Luffy sambil berjalan. Nami yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil berkata,

" Aku akan menunggumu Luff-nii."

:

V

:

V

:

* * *

CHAPTER 6 : ENDING

:

:

:

 **5 tahun kemudian**

Disebuah pemakaman hokaido jepang , seorang pria kira – kira berusia 26 tahunan sedang berdiri memandangi kedua makam tersebut. Pria itu meletakan sebaket bunga pada masing – masing makam tersebut.

" Kaachan , bellemere – san , maaf beberapa tahun ini aku tidak mengunjungi kalian, ku harap kalian tak akan marah denganku disini aku dan Nami baik – baik saja setidaknya begitu karena sudah lebih dari sebulan aku tidak menghubungi Nami, mungkin dia akan marah padaku . Kau tahu kaachan besok hari pernikahan Sabo-niichan dengan Koala – san , mungkin ia sudah mengunjungimu sebelum aku ya shishishi.. keliatan makam kaachan penuh dengan bunga lili kesukaan kaachan shishishi... oh ya satu lagi Bellemere – san tenang saja Nami pasti akan ku jaga selalu dan terima kasih telah menitipkan Nami padaku ... ."

"LUFFY AYO CEPATLAH KITA HARUS KEBANDARA ,SEBENTAR LAGI PESAWAT KITA BERANGKAT!"

"IYA CHOPPER ."

"Nah kaachan, Bellemere – san aku pergi dulu , aku sayang kalian dan terima kasih telah menitipkan Nami padaku , tenang saja aku akan selalu menjaganya."katanya kedua batu nisan itu.

"Sampai jumpa kaachan , Bellemere san." Kata Luffy sambil berjalan menuju Chopper yang menunggunya.

Tanpa Luffy sadar ada dua orang wanita tersenyum padanya .

:

:

:

V

V

V

Sementara itu di sebuah perusahaan New World tokyo jepang seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye berjalan memasuki ruangan CEO perusahaan tersebut.

" Sabo – sama sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu masuk kerja hari ini biar aku yang handle urusan perusahaan , kau pulang saja besokkan hari pernikahanmu setidaknya kau beristitahat." Kata gadis itu yang sepertinya seketarisnya

" Tapi Nami – chan kau tahu kalau aku dirumah aku jadi gugup dan bingung harus ngapain dan satu lagi panggil aku Sabo – nii ." kata Sabo.

" hai.. hai.. Sabo – nii , kau pulang atau aku suruh Zorro dan Sanji yang memaksamu pulang agar kau nurut dan kenapa juga aku harus jadi seketarismu padahal aku ingin jadi seketarisnya Luff-nii, kapan Luff – nii pulang sih Sabo – nii ?" tanya Nami.

" Lah kenapa kamu tanya aku sih Nami – chan harusnya kamu tahu kapan dia pulang ?" tanya Sabo.

" Sudah sebulan lebih dia gak bisa dihubungi , aku gak tahu kenapa mungkin dia sibuk ." kata Nami.

" oh itu karena hpnya hilang jadi dia gak bisa menghubungi kita bahkan akupun juga tapi dia menelponku 2 hari yang lalu pakek nomor perusahaan yang diLondon , katanya sih dia gak yakin akan datang ke pernikahanku karena dia harus menyelesaikan urusan perusahaan yang belum selesai padahal sudah 2 tahun yang lalu kakek sembuh dari penyakitnya dan Otousan kembali memegang perusahaan yang di London kenapa dia belum pulang juga ya." Kata Sabo.

" Berarti belum tentu Luff – nii pulang ya padahal besok hari pernikahan kakaknya." Kata Nami sedih.

" Aku juga gak tahu, mungkin sama kayak kemarin – kemarin ia tidak datang saat pernikahan Ace dan Nojiko terus ia tidak datang saat pertunangan Robin dan Zorro ." kata Sabo.

" Ya sudah Sabo – nii pulang saja atau minta diseret sama Sanji dan Zorro biar nurut ." kata Nami.

" Ok ...ok aku pulang oh ya suruh usop nyerahin laporannya dia belum nyerahin laporan pemasaran padaku." Kata Sabo.

" Ini laporannya ada padaku. Sekarang pulang ." kata Nami.

" Iya...iya ... adik ipar." Kata Sabo dan membuat Nami tersipu.

:

:

V

V

:

:

Masion keluarga Monkey. D

Dua orang pria paruh baya sedang duduk disebuah taman sambil memainkan sebuah permainan catur tradisional jepang sambil menikmati cemilan yang disediakan oleh pelayan yang bekerja disini . Namun permainan itu dihentikan oleh seorang pria berumur 30 tahun bersama istrinya dan seorang bayi laki – laki berusia 5 bulan.

" jiji dan dragon- jisan dimana Sabo, aku baru sampai disini tapi calon pengantin prianya gak ada dan juga mana Luffy , apa kalian tidak pulang bersama ?" tanya pria itu.

" Oh Ace , baru datang ya duduk dulu . Sabo hah anak itu aku suruh istirahat malah pergi kerja pasti dia dimarahi Nami disana dan juga Luffy dia gak datang bersamaku dia masih perlu mengurus sesuatu disana , lalu mana ayah dan ibumu Ace ?" kata Dragon.

" Daddy sama mom tidak bisa datang ada masalah sama perusahaan Daddy disana jadi dia harus mengurusnya dan tentu saja mom tidak ingin meninggalkan daddy sendirian ." kata Ace.

" Dasar Rouge padahal ayah dan kakaknya sudah kangen padanya." Kata Garp.

" oh ya Ace bawa Edward kesini biar aku gendong aku kangen padanya." Kata Garp sambil merentangkan tangannya.

" hai.. hai Edward sama Jiji dulu ya ." kata Ace sambil menyerahkan anaknya ke Garp.

Sementara itu Sabo yang baru ingin membuka pintu masion ia dikagetan oleh teriakan seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

" SABO – NIICHAN ! " teriak orang itu.

" Astaga Luffy ... kau mengagetkanku.. eh tunggu dulu Luffy astaga kapan kau datang aku kangen sekali padamu ." kata Sabo sambil memeluk orang yang bernama Luffy itu.

" Shishishi aku baru sampai Jepang dari tadi pagi tapi aku mampir dulu ke hokaido ke makam kaachan dan bellemere – san lalu aku terbang ke Tokyo 1 jam yang lalu ." kata Luffy.

" oh begitu ayo masuk tadi Ace menelponku kalau ia baru sampai disini , mungkun ia sudah didalam , lalu kamu sudah ngasih tahu Nami – chan kalau kamu sudah pulang ? " tanya Sabo.

" belum o Sabo -niichan , aku mau mengejutkannya nanti saat ia pulang kerja." Kata Luffy.

" kau tahu selama kau pergi ia selalu diperebutkan oleh para cowok ditempatnya kuliah bahkan saat ia bekerja diperusahaan kita dia langsung jadi primadona para karyawan cowok disini, makanya dia aku angkat jadi seketarisku biar aku bisa melindunginya dari karyawan cowok diperusahaan kita dan aku akui kerja dia sangat bagus lalu zorro dan sanji aku pindahkan jadi manager bagian keuangan dan bagian personalia dan juga usop bagian pemasaran." Kata Sabo.

" kalau itu aku sudah tahu Sabo – niichan , Nami selalu cerita padaku o." Kata Luffy.

" pantas saja kamu gak kaget , ya sudah bawa kopermu ke kamar lalu kita ketaman belakang Jiisan dan Tousan ada disana mungkin Ace dan keluarganya juga disana." kata Sabo.

" shishishi ok ." kata Luffy.

* * *

Di sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo , Jepang , seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye panjang sedang melamun di meja kerjanya hingga tanpa ia sadari seorang pria berambut ikal berhidung mancung berjalan mengendap – ngedap berusaha untuk mengagetinya.

" DORR !"

" ASTAGA ! oh god , USOPP ! Kamu tuh ya jangan ngagetin aku dong , bisa – bisa aku kena serangan jantung gara – gara kamu ." kata Nami sambil mengelus dadanya.

" Hahahaha habis kamu tadi aku panggil – pangil gak denger sih Nam yah... aku kagetin aja , lagian kamu lagi nglamunin apa sih kok serius banget ? Oh ya kamu bawa bekal atau mau makan siang di kantin ? Kalau kamu bawa bekal , bekalmu bawa aja ke kantin seperti biasanya terus kita bisa makan siang bareng – bareng, yuk ah cepetan udah ditunggu Zorro , Sanji sama Robin tuh loh dikantin . " kata Usopp.

" Aku gak bawa bekal, ok ayo ke kantin ." kata Nami .

Dikantin perusahaan New World

Nami, Usopp, Zorro , Robin dan juga Sanji , mereka selalu berkumpul bersama saat istirahat makan siang bahkan saat pulang kerja pun, sejak Luffy pergi ke Inggris Nami selalu dijaga oleh sahabat – sahabat Luffy hingga para sahabat Luffy jadi akrab dengannya .

" Nami kamu tahu kapan Luffy pulang ? " tanya Zorro.

" Aku gak tahu Zorro – san , udah satu bulan lebih Luff-nii gak bisa dihubungi, kata Sabo – nii sih hpnya rusak atau hilang gitu jadi kontak orang – orang disini dia gak punya." Jawab Nami.

" yah kalau soal hpnya sih aku tahu Sabo – san juga sudah pernah bilang sama aku ." sahut Robin.

" Tapi setidaknya Kuso – Sencho itu bisa nelpon kita pakek nomor perusahaan, jadi kita bisa tahu kapan dia pulang dan tidak membuat Nami – Swaan khawatir kayak gini ." kata Sanji.

" iya bener kata Sanji ... harusnya sih kayak gitu , liat tuh belakangan ini Nami jadi seri melamun ." sahut Usopp sambil melihat Nami.

" lah baru aja dibicarain dia udah melamun lagi." Lanjut Usopp.

" Hey aku gak melamun tahu." Kata Nami setelah sadar bahwa ia yang dibicarain dan hal itu membuat semua orang tertawa , Namun tiba – tiba ada telepon masuk dari hpnya Zorro sehingga Zorro undur diri untuk mengangkat telpon.

Di tempat Zorro mengangkat telepon.

" Moshi – moshi , siapa ini ?" kata Zorro .

" ZORRO !" kata seorang diseberang sana.

Dengan menyeringai Zorro berkata , " Kemana aja kamu, Sencho ?"

" Shishishi... owari Zorro ,ne Zorro nanti Nami pulang jam berapa , terus pulang sama siapa ?" tanya Luffy.

" Bentar..bentar ... hei emangnya kamu mau jemput Nami apa , bukannya kamu di Inggris sekarang ." kata Zorro heran.

" Shishishi... aku lagi di Jepang o , aku sudah pulang dari beberapa jam yang lalu." Kata Luffy.

" Lah napa baru telpon sekarang ?" tanya Zorro.

" Shishishi...aku baru minta nomormu sama Sabo -nii. Oh ya jangan bilang Nami kalau aku nelpon ya ." kata Luffy.

Dengan menyeringai Zorro berkata , " Kenapa heh ?"

" Yah rencananya nanti dia mau aku jemput." Kata Luffy.

" Biasanya sih Nami bareng aku sama Robin , tapi kebetulan aku bawa motor hari ini jadi Nami gak bisa bareng , gak tahu sih kalau dia bareng sama alis kriting ,kalau sama Usopp gak mungkin soalnya dia jemput pacarnya dulu." Kata Zorro.

" Zorro , pleaseee aku minta tolong ya , kasih tahu Sanji kalau Nami aku jemput , tapi jangan sampe Nami tahu ." kata Luffy.

" ok , Sencho." Jawab Zorro.

" shishishi arigato Zorro, bye." Kata Luffy lalu mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

Kembali ke tempat Nami , Sanji, Robin dan Usopp.

Setelah selesai menelpon Zorro langsung kembali ke tempat dimana teman- temannya berada, namun ia tak langsung duduk dia menuju ke arah Sanji lalu membisikan pesan Luffy tadi dan membuat Sanji ketawa dan membuat teman – temannya heran melihatnya.

" Kau kenapa , Sanji – san ?" tanya Nami heran.

" Ah gak papa kok Nami – chan." Jawab Sanji.

" Oh ya , Sanji – san , nanti aku pulang sama kamu ya ." kata Nami.

" Ah maaf Nami -chwann aku ada acara nanti saat pulang kerja , aku gak bisa pulang sama kamu." Kata Sanji.

" Gak papa kok Sanji – san , nanti aku pulang naik bus saja ." kata Nami.

" Hei , ayo segera habiskan makanannya bentar lagi istirahat makan siang selesai." Kata Usopp.

Beberapa jam kemudian

New World Company Tokyo Jepang, seorang gadis cantik bernama Nami sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar perusahaan dengan wajah sebal.

" Kenapa juga aku gak beli mobil atau motor ya dari pada naik bus gini ." pikirnya.

"Nami-san... Nami – san..." teriak seorang karyawan laki -laki , Nami yang mendengar teriakannya langsung berhenti.

" Ah iya ada apa, Dae Gi – san ?" tanya Nami kepada karyawan kelahiran Korea Selatan itu.

" Ano... Nami – san mau pulangkan, gimana kalau ikut aku saja naik mobil kebetulan kita searah bukan ?" kata karyawan yang diketahui bernama Dae Gi itu.

" Boleh , kebetulan juga aku pulang sendiri ." kata Nami setuju.

Namun tanpa Nami sadari ada seorang laki – laki tampan sedang memperhatikan dia melalui kaca mobil, lelaki yang diketahui bernama Monkey . D . Luffy itu terlihat kesal ketika Naminya berbicara dengan lelaki lain, cemburu ? Mungkin iya . Dia cemburu dengan lelaki itu berani beraninya dia berbicara dengan Nami pikirnya, dengan cepat Luffy menuju ke arah Nami tidak peduli bahwa rencana kejutan yang ia siapkan gagal , ia berjalan menuju Nami langsung menarik tangan Nami , menariknya menuju mobilnya.

" Hei ... kamu siapa seenaknya main tarik tangan orang ? " tanya Nami sambil menarik tangannya. Namun Luffy tidak membalikan badannya ataupun sekedar bicara membalas perkataannya Nami. Karena takut orang itu macam – macam dengannya Nami dengan cepat memlintingkan tangan Luffy hingga membuat Luffy kesakitan.

" Auch...auch ... Nami... ini aku ...lepaskan tanganku... sakit ...Nami...sakit... " kata Luffy , setelah sadar bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang ia kenal akhirnya Nami melepaskan tangan Luffy.

" Luff- nii astaga ... kamu bikin aku kaget aja tiba – tiba muncul gitu , mana pakek tarik tarik segala lagi ." kata Nami.

" Shishishishiii... Sorry Nami , oh ya dari mana kamu belajar bela diri kayak gitu nih lihat tanganku sampe memerah untung gak patah ." kata Luffy.

" Ah sejak kamu pergi ke London aku mulai belajar bela diri , agar tidak terjadi lagi kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu dan juga agar bisa melindungiku dari cowok hidung belang ." kata Nami.

" Shishishishi ... bagus Nami , kalau ada yang macam – macam denganmu tinggal pelintir saja tangannya atau tendang aja . " kata Luffy sambil mengacak – acak rambut Nami, namun acakannya berhenti karena Nami tiba – tiba memeluknya.

" I miss you , Luff – nii." Kata Nami sambil memeluk Luffy.

" I miss you too , Nami." Kata Luffy sambil membalas pelukan Nami.

" Luff – nii." Kata Nami sambil mempererat pelukannya.

" hmmm ?"

"apakah setelah acara pernikahannya Sabo – nii kamu akan pergi ke London lagi ?"

" Tidak , aku dipindahkan lagi jadi CEO disini , lalu Sabo akan ke London ngurus perusahan di sana n terus Touchan mengantikan kakek memegang perusahaan yang di Amerika ."

" Beneran Luff – nii gak pergi ke London lagi kan ." kata Nami lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Luffy.

" Kan sudah ku bilang kan aku memegang perusahaan di cabang Asia yaitu di Tokyo ini . " kata Luffy sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencubit pipi Nami dengan gemas.

" Auch .. itai Luff – nii." Kata Nami sambil mengelus pipinya.

" Yaudah ayo pulang ." ajak Luffy sambil menggenggam erat tangan Nami dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

* * *

 **PERNIKAHAN SABO DAN KOALA**

Pagi yang indah di sebuah taman suatu masion keluarga Monkey. D saat ini sedang dilaksanakan sebuah acara sakra pernikahan . Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang bersama seorang gadis cantik berambit oranye pendek sedang berdiri dihadapan pendeta sambil mengucapkan janji – janji suci yang akan mereka jalani seumur hidup mereka.

Luffy POV

Hari ini Sabo – niichan menikah dengan Koala – san , aku senang sekali melihat kakakku bahagia dan jatuh ketangan yang tepat , kulihat wajah kakakku sambil memegang cincin pernikahan yang ia titipkan padaku, kemudian kulihat gadis cantik berambut oranye panjang cantik ya Namiku dia sangat cantik memakai gaun pink polos panjang tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan sepatu berhak putih dengan rambut yang digerai dipadukan dengan jepit bunga berwarna putih sangat cantik sekali dengannya, dia berdiri disamping Koala -san mendampinginya selama acara pernikahan ini berlangsung begitupun aku juga mendampingi Niichanku selama acara ini berlangsung , namun tak henti – henti aku menatap Nami , sungguh ia sangat cantik , mungkin karena merasa aku menatapnya ,Nami menapatku lalu tersenyum lembut dan aku pun membalas senyummannya . Mungkin saat acara pernikahan ini telah usai aku akan berdiskusi dengan keluargaku untuk meminta restu melamar Nami, yah itu ide yang bagus .

Tanpa sadar ucapan janji suci itu telah usai dan waktunya pasangan suami istri untuk berciuman dan tukar cincin akupun berjalan menuju Sabo -niichan dan Koala -san begitu pula Nami berjalan kearah mereka membawakan cincin pernilahan mereka , aku membawa cincin milik Koala -san sedangkan Nami membawa milik Sabo – niichan, setelah selesai acara tukar cincin resepsi pernikahan akhirnya dimulai. Karena ini acara resepsi khusus keluarga dan teman teman terdekat saja jadi tak perlu pesta besar – besaran untuk merayakan hari beesejarah mereka. Hanya keluargaku, keluarga Koala – san serta Zorro, Sanji,Robin,Usopp,Brook ,franky,Hack dan Jinbe teman Koala – san, Chopper,Nojiko neesan, Nami dan masih banyak lagi teman Sabo -niichan dan Koala -san yang tidak aku kenal .

Kuedarkan pandanganku disekitar taman ini hanya mencari satu gadis cantik yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki – laki , yah aku tahu laki – laki itu, dia yang tadi malam ingin mengajak Nami pulang bersamanya, melihatnya bersama Nami membuatku kesal . Hmmm apakah aku cemburu ? Tapi tunggu dulu aku bukan tipe orang pencemburu . Aku berjalan menuju Nami sambil menyapanya.

" Hai, Nami."

" Luff-nii." Balas Nami sambil tersenyum.

" Siapa dia ?" tanyaku .

" Oh kenalkan dia Dae Gie dia bawahanku dia orang asli korea selatan loh Luff – nii dan Dae gie kenalkan dia Monkey . D . Luffy temanku yang nanti akan menjadi CEO kita. " kata Nami, namun perkataannya membuat aku tak suka apa maksudnya dengan teman bukankah selama ini kita seperti lebih dari teman.

" salam kenal Monkey – sama ." kata si Dae Gie itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan akupun membalas membungkukkan badanku.

" panggil Luffy saja jangan Monkey kalau kau memanggil Monkey nanti seluruh keluargaku akan menoleh saat kau panggil." Kataku.

" baiklah Luffy- sama." Jawabnya.

" Oh ya permisi ya Dae Gie bolehkan aku pinjam seketarisku yang cantik ini ?" tanyaku sambil memegang tangan Nami.

" Anda tidak perlu meminta izinku Luffy – sama ." katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Setelah ia pergi aku memegang pundak Nami sambil berkata , " hei apa maksudnya tadi ?" dan sepertinya perkataanku membuatnya tidak mengerti terlihat jelas dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapku tanpa berkata apa – apa.

" apa maksudnya tadi kamu memperkenalkanku dengan Si Dae Gie itu sebagai temanmu bukan sebagai pacarmu ? Tanyaku memperjelas ucapanku sebelumnya.

" ehhh lah aku salah apa Luff- nii , kita kan emang temankan , sejak kapan kita pacaran kan selama ini Luff-nii gak pernah ngajak aku pacaran ." kata Nami membuatku kesal , namun setelah aku pikir lagi benar juga ya perkataannya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini aku hanya pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku tapi tak pernah mengajaknya untuk berpacaran, hmm aku ada ide .

" Luff- nii ada apa ? Kok kamu jadi terdiam senyum senyum sendiri lagi." Kata Nami menyadarkanku dari pikiranku.

" ah gak papa Nami . By the way aku tinggal ya aku mau nyumbang lagu nih ." kataku kepadanya.

" eh emang kamu bisa nyanyi ? " kata Nami sambil tersenyum meremehkanku.

" bisa tahu ." kataku sambil mengeluarkan lidahku membalas ejekannya. " nanti kalau aku nyanyi jangan kaget ya ." lanjutku.

Setelah berbicara dengan Nami aku berjalan menuju panggung tempat yang akan aku gunakan untuk bernyanyi. Ku berjalan menuju mc disana membisikan apa yang ingin aku lakukan lalu mc itu mengumumkannya kepada semua orang.

" Well... kita kedatangan suatu yang spesial disini adik dari pengantin pria yaitu Monkey . D . Luffy ingin mempersembahkan suatu lagu yang akan diiringi dengan permainan gitarnya. Baiklah Luffy – san silahkan . " kata MC itu mempersilahkan . Kuambil gitar yang aku pinjam dari gitaris disana kuberjalan menuju mike dan berkata, " Kobanwa minna , yah disini aku mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk Niichanku yang mungkin lagu ini diibaratkan Sabo – niichan bertemu dengan Koala – san dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dan aku persembahkan juga untuk gadis cantik yang spesial yang selalu ada dalam otakku , Nami."

Ku mainkan gitar yang aku pinjam ini lalu aku mulai bernyanyi.

 _I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Kulihat Nami berjalan menuju depan panggung sambil tersenyum kepadaku lalu aku lanjutkan nyanyianku.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Kuarahkan pandanganku menuju Nami lalu kumulai lagi menyanyikan bait selanjutnya.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Aku merasa orang orang mulai memperhatikanku dan Nami , namun aku tak peduli hanya satu pandanganku saat ini yaitu gadis manis yang berdiri didepan panggung tepat di depanku.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

Ku hentikan petikan gitarku ketika lagu aku nyanyikan selesai dan aku melihat orang – orang bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar lagu yang aku nyanyikan ini.

" Terima kasih semuanya atas perhatian kalian semua dan Nami...will you be my friend, my girlfriend and my queen also my wife ?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum. Akhirnya selama ini yang ingin aku katakan terucap , kulihat Nami meneteskan air mata lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan senang aku menaruh gitar yang aku pegang ke lantai panggung kemudian berjalan menuju gadis ini lalu memeluknya dengan erat kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut setelah aku menciumnya kulihat wajahnya memerah bahkan sangat merah seperti kemeja yang aku pakai ini ( **catatan author : kalau ingin tahu penampilan Luffy lihat saja di movie Strong World ya itu ada Luffy pakek kemeja merah dengan jas item )** lalu aku dengar suara tepuk tangan dan siulan tan temanku menggodaku dan juga Nami.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu acara pernikahan Sabo -niichan akhirnya selesai dengan diakhiri oleh pelemparan bunga oleh mempelai wanita , tapi sayang bukan Nami yang mendapatkannya melainkan Robin . Waah mungkin Robin dan Zorro yang akan menikah duluan mendahului aku dan Nami. Dan dilanjutkan dengan perpisahan Sabo niichan ke Bali untuk bulan madu.

" yah aku gak dapet bunganya Luff-nii." Kata Nami kecewa.

" Gak papa Nami, kalau kamu mau bunga aku akan belikan atau kamu ambil saja bunga di perkarangan taman disini kan banyak ." kataku sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi bunga dari acara pernikahan itu lebih penting ." katanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku, yah saat ini kami sedang berada di ruang keluarga didalam masion duduk berdia disofa didepan televisi yang tidak dinyalakan dan tentunya tidak ada siapa – siapa disini selain kita berdua.

" Esok kelak kamu juga akan dapat bunga dari acara pernikahanmu dan aku kan." Kataku dan hal itu membuat pipi Nami memerah dan membuatku gemas lalu aku mencubitnya.

" ouch... itai .. Luff-nii kenapa kau mencubitku?" tanyanya.

" karena kau lucu kalau sedang memerah malu seperti tadi ." kataku jujur.

" well ... tapi jangan mencubitku juga dong sakit tahu." Kata Nami sambil mengelus – elus pipinya.

" Nami aishiteru ." kataku mendekatkan wajahku ke Nami berusaha menciumnya.

" Aishiteru moo Luff-nii."

:

V

:

V

:

TAMAT

:

:

V

V

V

:

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **10 tahun kemudian**

Seorang anak laki laki kecil berambut hitam bermata coklat berlari bersama adik perempuannya berambut oranye pendek bermata hitam menuju ke arah pemakaman umum daerah hokaido.

" Papa, Mama ayo cepat katanya mau nengok nenek nenek ." kata adik perempuan dari anak laki- laki itu kepada orang tuanya.

" iya ... iya ... ini papa sama mama sedang jalan menuju kesana, hei Monkey. D. Sky jangan tarik tarik adikmu begitu lalu Monkey . D . Hana bilang ke kakakmu untuk tidak menarikmu dan kalian jangan lari – lari nanti jatuh. " kata Mama kedua anak itu.

" sudahlah Nami biarkanlah mereka ." kata papa kedua anak itu.

" tapi Luff -nii , namti kalau mereka berdua jatuh bagaimana ?" katanya.

" biarkan saja ne..." kata Suaminya sambil tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman lembut istrinya dan melanjitkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

V

:

:

V

V

:

* * *

Hello minna maaf ya aku lama update ya akibat dari tugas menumpuk jadi yah fanficku sampe gak keurus sekali lagi maaf ya ( bungkuk badan ).

Dan terima kasih ya semuanya yang telah membaca ficku ini . Maaf bila ada salah kata maupun penulisan nya ya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa dalam ficku selanjutnya .


End file.
